


Unexpected Love

by AstronSouls, Caitlin197



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlin197/pseuds/Caitlin197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla AU ft. Hollisten and Laferry. Laura is looking for a roommate but is her decision the right one? Meanwhile Perry and Lafontaine take the first big step in their relationship. Lots of fluff! </p><p>Credit to the Co-writer AstronSouls who will be writing all of the even chapters while I will be writing the odd number chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roommate Wanted

After a full day of putting up flyers for a roommate for her apartment Laura only has a few left and then she can finally chill out back at her apartment, spend what will be the last few days doing what she wants in peace.  
She walks down the street and sees a perfect lamppost to put up one of her flyers, she heads towards it at an enthusiastic pace; while looking down at her flyers to take one from the remaining pile.  
Abruptly she feels her left shoulder being hit causing her to stumble forwards, “Hey!” she cried out as she tries to regain her composure.  
“Urg, just watch where you are going next time,” spat the person that stood in front of her, “if you had your head up and were looking where you were going we wouldn’t be in this mess”  
“But you obviously saw me to know I wasn’t looking up, you just could have moved out of the way” Laura huffed, "this is as much your fault as it is mine"  
"Whatever," the girl, who was wearing all black, bickered "I have better things to be doing than standing here arguing with you" and just like that she stormed off in the opposite direction leaving Laura rather flustered.  
Laura finally fully regains her composure and carries on putting up the last few flyers before heading off home for an evening full of cookies, soda and Netflix to recover from the day’s drama.  
-  
The flyers were sent out 2 weeks ago, so far she’s only had 3 people come around and all of them didn’t even seem interested.  
Thoughts like; was it me? Was I a bit too forward? Whirling around in her mind.  
She just finds it gets lonely here at night, a bit spooky even. She does enjoy the space however, not having someone in your space going through your stuff it’s nice; she has privacy. Laura sighed to herself in hope of a miracle.  
There was a knock on the door. 3, very, loud bangs. Once again sighing she gets up and goes to the door.  
She opens the door to find a girl standing there, just a bit taller than herself.  
She’s wearing black leather pants that are clinging to her and highlighting all of her curves, with a black tank top on with a red and black plaid shirt tied around her waist, her dark black hair just resting on her shoulders; a complete contrast to her pale soft skin.  
Her beautiful deep brown eyes, so dark and full of mystery and staring right back at Laura.  
“Urm…hello”  
“Hello, cupcake” she said barging past Laura heading towards the empty room in the apartment.  
“And who are you?” Laura scoffed with an obvious tone of annoyance  
“I’m your new roommate sweetie” a smirk appeared on her lips and she turned around dumping her bag on the floor  
“I don’t think you are and I am pretty sure you're the person who bumped into me a few weeks ago” Laura stared at the bag that had just been thrown onto the floor of the apartment.  
“Well you’re looking for a new roommate, are you not? And well you caught me on a bad day”  
“Well yes bu...”  
She cut Laura off mid-sentence, “well that’s sorted then isn’t it,” she walks to the doorway of the empty bedroom.  
“No it’s not sorted! For all I know you could be some crazy psychopathic murderer that’s just come waltzing into my dorm room and is laying on the bed for all I know”  
Laura raged with her hands flying in all direction highlighting the fact that she is super annoyed.  
“Oh darling, you have no idea how good I am at waltzing,” that smirk becoming more prominent on her face, what did that even mean Laura thought to herself.  
“I don’t see anyone else’s stuff here, you have space free and I need somewhere to stay. It’s a done deal.”  
Laura huffs while shaking her head sitting on her bed, this is what she wanted, a roommate but not her; she had just come barging in making herself at home.  
‘Who does she think she is?’ Laura suddenly realizes that they don’t even know each other.  
“We don’t even know each other’s names” Laura finally says after a very long moment of silence with this girl staring, rather intently at her.  
“Carmilla and you’re Laura.”  
“Oh, so not just a psychopathic murderer but a stalker too…Brilliant,” Laura rolls her eyes in frustration.  
“I can’t believe I am doing this,” Laura mumbles and stands up walking over to her desk.  
“Considering the fact that you’ve already made yourself at home,” Laura says while gesturing at Carmilla who’s still leaning in the doorway, “you can stay.”  
“Oh how thoughtful of you” the sarcasm leaking from Carmilla’s lips.  
Laura turns around to face Carmilla, “I didn’t have to do this, I could just kick you out, and this is my apartment, so less of the sarcasm and be a little more grateful.”  
Frustration radiating throughout Laura’s body, what has she gotten herself in for she thinks to herself.  
She has just agreed to letting some stranger live with her, who really needs to gets some manners.  
-  
Lafontaine stands outside Perry's house, a regular occurrence but this time it is different, this time they are not friends; this time it's a date and Lafontaine is standing in their best shirt and bow tie waiting to go on a date with her.  
Nerves are radiating throughout their body a million and one things going through their mind.  
The door swings open and there stands Perry, she's got a big smile across her face and is staring right back at Lafontaine. Lafontaine takes in all of Perry's beauty, they take in the small details like how pale blue her eyes are contrasting against her crimson red lipstick; to the bigger details like how beautiful she looks in that flowery dress that highlights all of her curves.  
"Y-you look just...wow" the words stuttering from their mouth in disbelief at the beautiful woman standing in front of them.  
Perry puts a piece of loose hair behind her ear and smiles shyly, "Thank you and you're wearing my favorite shirt and bow tie," Perry beams.  
Lafontaine looks down at their shirt and smiles "Well I knew you liked it so I thought, why not."  
"Well that is definitely a good reason," Perry nods "anyway should we go? We don't want to be late."  
Lafontaine smiles and motions for Perry to take the lead  
Lafontaine gets into the driver’s side of their truck, it was slightly old and rusty but it did the job perfectly. Perry hopped next to Lafontaine in the passenger’s seat and buckled up her seatbelt. "How does this piece of junk metal still run?" Perry says while settling into the leather seat "it still amazes me"  
"Hey! There is no need to be mean now is there," Lafontaine says patting the steering wheel "don't listen to her, she's just jealous of our beautiful relationship" Lafontaine says while smirking at Perry.  
"I'm not jealous of some old truck" Perry states  
"hmm...yeah whatever" Lafontaine laughs while starting up the engine.  
The journey was a quick one, full of small talk between Lafontaine and Perry. Both of their nerves settling in an instant forgetting that this was their first official date. They had known each other since they were five and they soon became inseparable; they were there for each other through thick and thin.  
Lafontaine pulled up into a parking space as close to the cinema as possible, they had planned to go watch 'The Theory of Everything' with each other and then go for a meal. They both got out of the car together and Lafontaine took Perry's hand and they walked proudly together into the cinema, hand in hand.  
"2 tickets to see the theory of everything, large popcorn and a large coke please" Lafontaine said handing over the money.  
The guy handed them back the 2 tickets, popcorn and the drink of coke and told them to enjoy the film and Lafontaine thanked him.  
Perry and Lafontaine made their way to the cinema screen and took their seats. They sit down next to each other and Lafontaine puts their arm around Perry's shoulder while putting the popcorn in-between them and the coke in the cup holder; just in time for the film to start.  
TBC


	2. Annoying Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written by AstronSouls

Chapter 2: Annoying habits – Unexpected Love

The morning came too quickly for two gingers, which had passed out in bed together from the night before.  
A tuft of curly hair was peeking out of the covers, as a hand moves to pull the blankets down off their face; Lafontaine blinks, looking around.  
“Perry…” They drawl out as eyes squint to readjust their vision, “Perry!”  
Lifting the blanket slightly, laughing when they see Lola snoozing away with hair in her face; gently they move the hair out of the way.  
Lola grumbles, “Go away, tired.”  
They chuckle, then scoot closer their eyes fixed on the woman that didn’t want to wake up.  
Smiling they kiss her cheek, “Babe, we need to get up.”  
Still no movement from Lola, then an idea strikes them in the head.  
“Perry, there’s mold in the kitchen!”  
“MOLD WHERE!?” Lola sits up quickly, then groans holding her head and shutting her eyes tight.  
Lafontaine laughs and falls back onto the bed.  
“Shut up…” Lola states grumpily.  
Instantly they stop laughing, “You okay?”  
“Water…aspirin…now…” Lola states, still holding her head.  
Quickly the ginger gets up and looks for both items, as they grab a bottle of aspirin; they hear their phone go off.  
Rushing back with a glass of water, Lafontaine hands their girlfriend both things; then searches for her phone.  
They wait about ten minutes, “Feeling better?”  
“Yes, thank you hun,” Lola says with a smile, “So what would we like for breakfast?”  
“Hmmm…pancakes…”Lafontaine replies, kissing the other woman’s cheek and then heading into the kitchen.  
Lola slowly shakes her head, then follows Lafontaine into the kitchen.  
They were already getting all the ingredients out, and heating a pan.  
“Hungry?” She asks as she grabs a spatula, and laughs at her partner’s face, “So how far did we get last night?”  
She remembered after the movie they came back to have a few drinks at her place, after that was foggy.  
Lafontaine was about to ask, when they both heard their phone go off.  
Lola takes the batter from the ginger, “Go answer it, weirdo.”  
Receiving another kiss, Lafontaine runs out to find their phone.  
They find it under the bed, “Hello?”  
“Laf?”  
“Oh yeah, Laura what’s up?” They ask, watching Lola take the pills.  
“Just wondering how your date went…”   
They could hear the smile on the other end of the line.  
“It’s not over yet, I’m at Perry’s place.” They reply with a grin, “So I’m gonna go.”  
“Oh! I’ll let ya go have a good one!” Laura squeals on the phone and hangs up; moving into the living room.  
“What the…” Laura looks around at the dishes piled up in the sink, and the trashcan full to almost overflowing.  
She wasn’t sure what happened, when she went to bed the place was pristine; she pulls out her phone and dials a number.  
After a few rings, “What’s up cupcake?”  
“WHAT IS WITH THIS MESS!!??” She screams into the phone.  
“Easy cutie, you’re breaking up, what about what?” Carmilla asks.  
“Why is my…our apartment such a mess after you being here one day?”  
“I had a few people over last night, forgot to get to it.”   
Carmilla growls at someone that bumps into her.  
Laura goes to the fridge, and sighs; no milk.  
“Can you pick up some milk, you used it all…” she trails off and jumps when Carmilla is right beside her.  
“How did you get here so fast? And the mil…”  
“I was already on my way back with it, only around the corner when you called.”  
Laura hangs up her cell, “Okay…uhh thanks,” she takes the milk from the slightly taller woman.  
“Are you going to…” she looks back where Carmilla used to be, only to see the woman’s bedroom door shut.  
“UGH!” She huffs and puts the milk away and starts organizing the dishes to be cleaned.  
In Carmilla’s room, the woman was lounging on her bed with a philosophy book; when her phone goes off.  
“Hey what’s up?”  
“Still on for tonight, at your place?” the voice asks.  
“No, roommate is pissed that the place is a mess, have it somewhere else.”   
She picks at her fingers, the black was starting to chip on her nails.  
“Damn, we were hoping, alright. See ya later.”  
“Bye.”  
She tosses her phone on the bed as she looks at the time, “Guess I should get ready for class.”  
Throwing a few books and note pads in a shoulder bag, she walks out of her room; then smirks.  
“I have to get to class, I’ll be back later sweetheart.”  
“Carmilla, wait!” Laura tries to stop the woman, but she was already out the door, “Damn it!”  
Walking back over to the dishes, Laura sighs and grabs a plate and a sponge.

Three hours later

Laura was happy she didn’t have classes on a Thursday, it took her way too long to clean everything up; she plops on the couch and grabs the remote.  
Flicking through channels, settling on ‘Twilight’; soon she doses off from all the cleaning.  
The door to the apartment opens and Carmilla walks in with someone following close behind.  
“So this is where I live now, just don’t go into that room,” she points to Laura’s bedroom, “That is my roommate’s.”  
The girl, a blond, nods as she follows the darker haired woman.  
They walk to the couch, where Carmilla looks at the screen “Vampire’s don’t sparkle.”  
She shakes her head and notices Laura on the couch sleeping with her arms tight around her body.  
“Ok go to that door, that’s my room. I will be right there so make yourself at home Elle.”  
Elle smiles and heads over, walking into Carmilla’s bedroom.  
Carmilla herself grabs the blanket from the edge of the couch and puts it over Laura; making sure that she isn’t too cold.  
The quickly moves to her room and shuts the door; seeing Elle on the bed with a notepad, books and highlighters.  
“Ready to study??”  
Elle looks up, “Yeah, who are we focusing on for our project?”  
Smirking Carmilla walks over and sits down, “Aristotle, known as the Father of Biology.”  
“Right, ugh why did I choose philosophy?” the blond asks.  
Carmilla chuckles, “I don’t know, I’m a third year student so I know this stuff. You are the one that asked for tutoring.”  
Elle sighs, “So who is the girl on the couch?”  
Looking up Carmilla smirks, “My roommate, she’s a bit of a neat freak.”  
“She’s cute”  
The older woman nods, “Yeah, I guess she is…anyway back to Aristotle.”  
Elle nods and opens her book, showing Carmilla what she is having a problem with.  
Back in the living room, Laura was stretching on the couch and looks down wondering when she grabbed the blanket.  
The TV was playing ‘Breaking Dawn Part 2’.  
“Guess I slept through the first four…crap!” Laura jumps up and runs to her room.  
Grabbing her shoulder bag and stuffing notepads, pens and her journalism book; and dashing out of her room, colliding with a body.  
Her stuff now all over the floor.  
“We really need to stop meeting like this, cupcake,” Carmilla states with a smirk.  
“Yeah well I am late for a lecture…” Laura reaches for her pens but instead touches her roommate’s hand.  
“Well then better get going,” the older woman gives a barely there smile and hands Laura her pen’s, book and notepads.  
“Thanks.” Laura takes it all, stuffing it back in and rushing out the door.  
Shaking her head, Carmilla grabs a couple waters from the fridge and goes back into her room, “A little libation…”  
Tosses a bottle to Elle, who catches it “Thanks, so what was that all about, out there?”  
“Ah just ran into the roommate, literally.” Carmilla sits on the bed and looks at what the woman had written.

~A few hours later~  
Laura was slowly making her way home, when her TA from LIT class runs up.  
“Hi, Laura right?” the tall red head asks with a smile, she wore jeans, converse and a blue sweater.  
“Yeah, and you’re Danny.” She replies looking up, she was a good foot shorter than the woman.  
“Yep, you looked pretty bored in the lecture,” Danny starts to walk a little slower.  
“English Lit is really not what I am interested in, though I need it for Journalism.” Laura replies, “What are you doing?”  
“Right now?” Danny asks as they turn a corner.  
“Yeah”  
“I’m headed to grab some food then head back to my dorm, nothing to do even though it’s a Friday night.”   
“No parties to go too?” Laura looks around before crossing the street and stopping by an apartment building.  
“Not really, this your place?” the tall woman asks, leaning against the brick.  
“One of the many, I like that it’s not too far from Campus but not too close either.”  
Laura makes no move towards the door, Danny may be a fellow student but she was still wary.  
“Well I will leave you here then, see ya in class.” Danny pushes off the wall with a smile.  
Smiling back, Laura waits till’ Danny is out of sight before moving through the door.  
She quickly moves up the steps, and unlocks the door to her apartment; shutting it behind her and dropping her bag.  
“Rough couple of classes?” A dull voice asks from the couch.  
“Yeah, something like that…” She moves to the fridge and is about to grab a dark bottle.  
“The dark bottle is off limits, call it an experiment.” Her roommate states, not even looking over the couch at her.  
“Okay, anything else off limits?”  
“No”  
Sighing she grabs the milk and a glass from the cupboard, pouring herself a tall glass.  
“So what have you been doing? Laura asks, licking her lips.  
Now Carmilla gets up, “I tutored someone in philosophy and then just hung out here.”  
The dark haired woman leans against the back of the couch.  
Taking a sip of milk, Laura leans on the kitchen counter, “So a dull day?”  
Carmilla smirks, “You could say that, anyway I’m gonna g out, don’t expect me back till at least dawn.”  
“Alright…”Laura looks confused but shrugs as she turns to clean her glass in the sink.   
Then jumps when she feels someone behind her.  
“My you are jumpy, just wanted to let ya know, if ya need anything call my cell.”   
Carmilla steps back with a chuckle and then is gone.  
“How is she so fast?”  
Moving to her room, she collapses on the bed, “I need a nap.”  
TBC


	3. Late Night Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla AU ft. Hollisten and Laferry. Laura is looking for a roommate but is her decision the right one? Meanwhile Perry and Lafontaine take the first big step in their relationship. Lots of fluff!

Laura was rudely woken from her slumber by a massive crash coming from inside the living room, she sat up completely disorientated and grabbed the baseball bat from under her bed, her dad had always made her have some form of weapon under her bed 'just in case'; she was rather glad she followed his orders.  
Her heart pounded in her chest as she slowly walked to her bedroom door hoping that there was no surprise objects on the floor that might suddenly trip her up. With her free hand Laura ever so slowly opens the door of her bedroom trying not to let the door creak.   
Another loud bang completely startled Laura. But this one was different; this one was closer. Her heart was racing faster than it had ever gone before. She opened the door just enough so that she can fit through and reluctantly takes a step into the living room clutching onto the baseball bat as tight as she can.   
Laura lets a slow but quiet shaky breath. Adrenaline radiating throughout her body. “Wh…who’s..there?” Laura whispers, barely even audible.   
No response.   
She manages to find an unknown source of confidence and shouts “I…I mean it…tell me who you are. I’m not afraid to use this bat.”   
(She was completely afraid.)   
Laura here’s a small laugh escape the unknown person’s mouth.   
“Oh cupcake you really need to stop watching twilight it’s obviously too scary for you Laura.” Laura can almost hear the smirk forming from Carmilla’s mouth.  
“I didn’t realise it was you. I thought it was some murderer or something” Laura huffed. She really didn’t want to give Carmilla another reason to mock her.   
“Well I do live here now sweetie” Carmilla said while flicking on the light switch.   
The sudden change in light made Laura squint until her eyes adjusted. “But I didn’t know when you would be back and I certainly didn’t expect you to be rummaging around this late at night” Laura looks at the clock on the wall “its 3am!” Laura exclaimed   
“Best you go back to sleep then, don’t want you anymore crankier than you already are” Carmilla mocked. She knew how easy it was so wind Laura up and she loved every second when she did it.   
“Urg! Whatever.” And with that Laura turns around and storms off with the bat still tight in her grip, but this time with anger.   
“Goodnight to you too” Carmilla sarcastically growled.  
The only answer Carmilla got was the slam of Laura’s bedroom door. The noise echoed throughout the whole of the apartment.   
Carmilla hated the thought provoking, deafening silence that followed it. 

-  
Lola Perry laid in bed that night thinking of the day just gone spent with Lafontaine. Pancakes, cuddles, kisses and a lot of laughter; it was perfect. And in just under 9 hours’ time she would be doing it all over again. Perry rolled over onto her side and shut her eyes.   
That night she slept all night with a smile on her face.   
The next morning.  
Lafontaine found themselves opening the door to find the beautiful Lola Perry stood before her with the biggest grin on her face they have ever seen. “Hello sweetie” Lafontaine finally says followed by a swift kiss welcoming Perry in.   
“Hello to you too” Perry smiles while wrapping her arms around Lafontaine’s waist to pull them in close, “I’ve missed you so much” Lola sighs with a slight pout.   
That makes Lafontaine heart ache, they could spend a day or so apart before they started dating but now they were just inseparable.   
“Well” Lafontaine smiles “we will have to change that, wont we” they kiss Perry’s nose and takes her hand leading her to the sofa, “so I have all of my DVD’s and we can order take out too”  
“Sounds brilliant” Lola got back up and flicked through the DVD’s “hmm…how about pitch perfect?” She smirked, she knew how much Lafontaine secretly liked this film even if they didn’t admit it. Perry had caught them singing along quite a few times.   
Lafontaine rolled their eyes but a little smirk appeared at the corner of their lips, “how did I know you’d chose that one?”   
Perry laughed and shrugged her shoulders “I have no idea” she says winking and then putting the DVD into the DVD player, “you can’t lie to me, you love this film Laf.” Perry teases while getting back onto the sofa cuddling up to Lafontaine.  
They both cuddled up on the sofa watching the movie and ate the food after ordering it and it arriving. It was another perfect evening spent together, this was how they both wanted to spend the rest of their lives.   
The next morning Perry is the first to wake up, her and Laf had fallen asleep on the sofa together completely wrapped up in each other’s arms. She smiles to herself and tries to untangle herself from Lafontaine arms while trying not to wake them up.   
Lola is successful and smiles to herself for the small achievement, she walks over to the kitchen to raid the cupboards to find something for breakfast for the pair of them. She finds all of the right ingredients for a perfect fry up.   
“It’s time to put my cooking skills to the test” Perry mumbles to herself.   
-  
Laura wakes up and turns over on her side to see the time, 11:00am, she’s glad it’s Saturday; she definitely wouldn’t have been able to stay awake through class after last night. She slowly gets up, puts on her Doctor who hoodie and walks out to the kitchen fully expecting Carmilla to be there full of sarcastic comments about the night before.   
But she wasn’t. There was a note instead and a hot chocolate in her favorite Doctor Who mug.   
Sorry about last night…didn’t mean to scare you cupcake. Made you a hot chocolate to make it up to you,  
Carmilla. X   
Well that is unusually uncharacteristic, even for Carmilla. What was she up too? Laura took a sip of the hot chocolate  
“Hmm…definitely hot chocolate” Laura mumbles to herself.   
There’s something really strange about Carmilla but she can’t quite put her finger on what. 

TBC


	4. Chapter4 Conflicting Schedules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla AU ft. Hollisten and Laferry. Laura is looking for a roommate but is her decision the right one? Meanwhile Perry and Lafontaine take the first big step in their relationship. Lots of fluff! 
> 
> Credit to the Co-writer AstronSouls who will be writing all of the even chapters while I will be writing the odd number chapters.

Chapter4: Conflicting Schedules

A few weeks have gone by and Laura and Carmilla got into a sort of tense schedule that worked for both.  
Laura still wasn’t sure why Carmilla stayed out all night and slept most of the day but she chalked it up to a student’s weird life.  
She was sitting at her desk in her room, with her door open as she works on LIT paper that was due in a few weeks; when she hears laughter out in the living room.  
Getting up, he pokes her head out of the door way and rolls her eyes, Carmilla had Elle over again for like the fifth time that week.  
‘Study buddy my butt’ she thought as she moves back to her desk, and began to work again.  
She tried to keep working but the laughter she heard next made her walk back to the door, the usually grumpy Carmilla was full out laughing with a huge smile.  
This made Laura smile, she never really saw the woman smile but it made her look more beautiful than before.  
‘Wait…more beautiful?’ Laura thinks to herself and shakes her head, she never really thought she may like the woman, she was way too crass.  
“Oh hey Laura, did we disturb you?” Elle asks, as she moves to the sink to rinse the glass she had used.  
The smaller woman blinks, “Oh no sorry, was just seeing what was up, having a good time?”  
The blond smiles, “Sort of, kinda hard when all she wants to talk about is her roommate.”   
Elle moves back to sit on the couch, seeing that Laura clearly missed what she had said.  
Laura stood in the doorway, only half hearing what the girl had said to her; she was watching Carmilla take a sip of her drink.  
She was about to go do more studying when her phone goes off, she pulls it out of her pocket and slides her finger on the screen. “Hello?”  
“Laura?”  
“Yeah, this is she, who is this?” She walks back into her room and shuts the door.  
Hey! It’s Danny Lawrence from class.”  
“Oh hi, what’s up?” She asks, sitting down on her bed and starting to take off her shoes.  
“Just wondering what you are doing, and maybe we could hangout or something?”   
Laura looks at the time, it was five o’clock on a Friday evening “Want to come over and hang out?”  
“Would love too, what time?”  
“In an hour sound good?”  
“Perfect, see ya then!”  
“See ya” Laura hangs up and tosses her shoes into the closet and walks out of her room.  
“Hey Carm, gonna have Danny over in about an hour.” She states going to the fridge and grabbing the soy milk without realizing it.  
In an instant, Carmilla was beside her “Mine.”  
She takes the soy milk and puts it back in the fridge and pulls out the jug with the bag of milk inside it and hands it to Laura.  
“Uhh right, thanks…” Laura takes the milk.  
“Yep, so Danny…tall red head that towers over everyone?” Carmilla asks, and waves as Elle leaves the apartment.  
“Yeah. That would be her.” Laura states as she tiptoes to grab some of her fancier glasses from a high shelf.  
Shaking her head the taller woman comes over and grabs the glasses, from behind Laura; resulting in Laura being pinned to the counter with Carmilla leaning into her back.  
She gulps and waits for Carmilla to step back before turning around.  
“Thought ya may need some help.” Carmilla says with a smirk and holds out the glasses.  
Laura takes them, biting her lip “Yeah thanks, don’t like being short really.”  
“Sometimes it has advantages” Carmilla states teasingly then moves back to the couch to gather her things, “I’ll be outta here so you and Danny can hang out.”  
“You don’t have to leave…”  
“Yeah, I do. Danny and I…well my schedule conflicts anyway, got a party to get too.” Carmilla says quickly and disappears into her room.  
“Okay…weirder by the day.” Laura says under her breath as she pours herself a glass of milk and moves to the couch to watch some TV till’ Danny gets there.  
Just then Carmilla comes out, “See ya later cupcake,” and she was gone.  
Leaning back on the couch, Laura sips her drink and loses time watching Gidget when there is a knock on the door that startles her.  
She looks at her watch, “Damn lost track of time.” She turns the TV off and walks to the door opening it, “Hi Danny!”  
“Hi, Laura.” The redhead smiles as Laura steps to the side to let her in.  
“Glad you could come over, but how did you get in the front door?” She asks, shutting her door.  
Danny turns around as she peels her jacket off her shoulders, “Someone was coming out, and so I just caught the door.”  
“Oh, okay.” Laura takes the red-head’s jacket and hangs it on a hook, “Would you like anything to drink, we have soda, water, some lemonade and milk?”  
“Lemonade would be nice”  
“Alright, have a seat if you like.” Laura replies, walking into the kitchen and pouring her friend a lemonade.  
Walking over, she hands the glass to Danny before sitting down beside her, “So what were you up too before you called me?”  
Danny licks her lips after taking a sip, “Grading papers for the advanced Lit Professor. Fun job being a TA.”  
Laura giggles and sips her milk, “So what do you want to do?”  
“I dunno, we could go out, there are a few parties or just chill out here and talk…” Danny lists off then takes another drink looking around the apartment, “Nice place.”  
“Thanks, and I’m not much of a party person, so I like the idea of hanging here.” Leaning back she sighs.  
“How are things with your roommate?” Danny asks, since Laura had mentioned her a few times in their passing conversations before class started.  
“Oh Carmilla? Better, though she is barely around at night and sleeps all day. She left an hour ago, to go to a party.” Laura replies with a smile, “But getting there, she actually gave me rent early.”  
“Wow that is surprising, given her reputation.” Danny states and crosses her legs on the couch, facing the smaller woman.  
“Oh, what is her reputation?” Laura asks curiously.  
“Well she is known as a womanizer, who loves them and leaves them. I have yet to see her have a relationship past two months. And she is stingy with money.” Danny says with a bit of malice in her tone.  
“Oh well good thing she is just my roommate then, huh?” Laura says, but she felt a bit down inside for some reason at this information.  
“Yeah, but at least she keeps the place clean”  
“Well we had a long discussion about cleanliness actually, but since this place has been pretty much spotless, almost unnatural.”  
Laura smiles as they continue to talk.  
~At a Party~

Lafontaine is sitting on a couch, waiting for Lola to come back with their drinks, they were watching people dance and chat in various area’s around the room.  
“Hey hun, you okay?” Lola asks sitting down next to them, and handing them, their drink.  
“Yeah, just watching people and how they interact.” They smile when Lola kisses their cheek, “How are you doing?”  
“Good, this is pretty fun, you want to dance?” Lola asks, as she downs half her dink and sets it on the table in front of them.  
The short haired redhead smiles, “Only you can get me to dance, you know that right?”  
“Yeah, come on!” Lola grabs Lafontaine’s hands and drags her to the dance floor.  
Both quickly fall into a rhythm and dance together, with a little grinding.  
They lose themselves in the music as they dance together, it wasn’t often they would let loose around others; but the drinks helped just a bit.  
After a few songs, they walk back to the couch and sit down; somewhat out of breath.  
“That was fun!” Lafontaine states with a smile.  
Lola nods, sipping her drink, “That was very fun.”  
Both lean into each other, watching others.  
“Hey Laf?” Lola asks, picking up her head.  
“Yeah?” They reply, turning to look at her.  
“Let’s get out of here, yeah?”  
“Sure, rather just be with you anyway.” Laf replies and gets up, helping Lola up.  
Both quickly find their jackets, and head out of the door; running into Carmilla who was coming in.  
“Watch it!” She growls, as the couple retreats down the street.  
The redheads slowly make their way to Lafontaine’s apartment, which was just a few blocks away.  
“The party was fun.” Laf states, as they cross the street.  
“It was, but happy to be out of there, the noise can be a bit much.” Lola says, side stepping a hole in the sidewalk.  
Lafontaine moves closer and takes their girlfriend’s hand, giving it a squeeze.  
Smiling, Lola squeezes back, “We should see how Laura is doing soon, and didn’t she move into a new apartment a few months back?”  
“Yeah, haven’t seen her much with school getting busy and all.” Laf states as they go walk into the apartment complex, and up to Laf’s door.  
“Come on in babe.” Laf states with a smile and opening the door for Lola to go first.  
“Thank you.” Lola walks in and makes herself at home on the couch, patting it for Laf to join her when they finished locking the door.

Quickly Laf joins her, as they both remove their shoes, and cuddle.  
“This is how it should be.” Laf states and kisses Lola’s cheek.  
“Hmmmm, I agree sweetie.” She smiles and rests her head on Laf’s shoulder.  
“Maybe one day we can do this every night…” Lafontaine says with a smile.  
“One day….” Lola states sleepily and dozes off.  
Lafontaine smiles grabbing the blanket near them and covers them both, “Sweet dreams, baby.”  
They close their eyes, and follow their girlfriend into dreamland.

~Back at Laura’s Apartment~

Hours past as Laura and Danny talked, about childhoods, projects and goals in life.  
Then Laura yawns, but tries to stifle it, “Sorry, guess I am tired.”  
“No worries, we have been talking for…” Danny looks at the clock, “wow it’s three AM.”  
“Oh gees, at least its Saturday tomorrow.” Laura says chuckling.  
Danny is about to say something, when the apartment door opens and in walks Carmilla; alone.  
“Oh hey…” Danny states, looking at the woman.  
“Danny…” Carmilla states with a slight nod, “Didn’t think you would still be up cupcake.”   
“Oh just talking and lost track of time, how was the party?” Laura asks, getting up from the couch and grabbing the glasses to clean.  
“It was alright, not much going on so walked around for a while, then came home.” Carmilla says with a smirk.  
“Well I better go.” Danny states walking up to give Laura a hug, “I’ll see you later, Laura, had a great time.”  
Laura hugs back, then they both smile “Yeah was a lot of fun, be safe.”  
“Will do, laters.” Danny grabs her coat, gives Carmilla a glare and leaves.  
“So, talk-fest with Danny Lawrence, huh?” Carmilla asks, grabbing her soy milk out of the fridge and taking a swig from it, then putting it back.  
“Yeah, nice to have friend’s around.” Laura replies, now rinsing the glasses, before drying them.  
Carmilla moves to the dry rack, and opens the cabinet to help put the glasses back on the correct shelf.  
“Thanks, I’m going to go to bed, pretty tired. Night Carm.” Laura states with a small smile, then heads to her bedroom.  
“Night cutie.” Carmilla says just as the bedroom door closes.  
TBC


	5. A Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla AU ft. Hollisten and Laferry. Laura is looking for a roommate but is her decision the right one? meanwhile Perry and Lafontaine take the first big step in their relationship. Lots of Fluff
> 
> Co-authored but partner is not on Ao3  
> Un-even chapters written by Caitlin197 (ff.net author)  
> Even numbers written my AstronSouls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!!  
> First of all I'd like to say thank you all so much for you help and comments on this fic, we are really glad you are all enjoying it :)
> 
> I have had a few questions so here are the answers;
> 
> Do we have a schedule? We wanted to originally post twice a week (one chapter from me and one from my co-writer) however due to us having other commitments (mine being school and hers being that she has started a new job!) so it is hard to stick to anything. At the moment it has sort of ended up being updated every Sunday/the following day but we will not be making and schedule commitments until things have settled down :). 
> 
> Do we have Tumblr? Yes we do!!   
> Mine (Caitlin197) is: http://lifeofacarmillafangirl.tumblr.com/  
> And my Co-writer (AstronSouls) is: http://charmedbycarmilla.tumblr.com/ and http://astronsouls.tumblr.com/
> 
> Another big thank you for all of the lovely comments and thank you for all reading it!   
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

April 24th 2003 the day that Laura’s life changed forever. That day was 12 years ago; the pain still hasn’t got any easier.   
Laura remembers that day like it was yesterday. She woke up like she did every day, full of life and full of energy; she wasn’t expecting what was about to hit her. She got out of bed and completed her morning routine of getting ready. She skipped downstairs to the kitchen like the little bundle of joy she was but something wasn’t right, her mother wasn’t there.   
Little 8 year old Laura was slightly confused, her mum was always there, they’d have pancakes for breakfast together and then her mum would drop her to school but she wasn’t there, something was not right.   
Laura then became very aware of her surroundings.  
There was a policeman sat on the sofa, with a sympathetic look on his face, but there opposite him was what made Laura’s world come crashing down on her. It was her dad, in a pile of sobs with his head in his hand unable to say one word. She was frozen, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe, she hasn’t even been told but she knew.  
The policeman stood up now directing his eyes at Laura, she shook her head. She didn’t want him to say it, she didn’t want it to be true.   
He edged closer to her, he knew how scared the little girl must have been and he didn’t want to scare her anymore that what she already was. The police man crouched down in front of her so he was at an equal height, which was rather difficult considering how small she actual was.  
“Hey, my name is Jamie” he smiles slightly and offers out his hand for young girl to shake, “what’s your name?”  
Laura hesitantly shook his hand, “L…Laura. I’m called Laura”  
Jamie smiled, this one less sympathetic “What a beautiful name you have Laura”  
Laura let a small smile for at her mouth in appreciation “Thank you” she sighed as she glanced over at her father, who still had his head in his hands.   
“Well Laura, how about you go over and sit on the sofa and I got get you some breakfast, we can have a little chat after too” Jamie said standing up offering his hand for Laura to hold to take her over to the sofa.   
Laura shook her head, “I’m not hungry” she felt sick, she felt overwhelmed with sadness, she just wanted her mother back.   
She still took the police officers hand and lead him back over to the sofa. “Why do you want to talk to me? Have I done something wrong?”   
Laura knew she hadn’t but she wished that it was the reason why he was there.  
“No sweetie” he sighed with that sympathetic look creeping back onto his face. “I am a police officer that helps to deal with traffic accidents.” Laura nodded urging him to carry on but preparing herself for what he was about to say, “This morning there was a bad car crash, by the big supper market, your mother had just left and was on her way back home wh…when…another car lost control and hit the side of the car she was on.”  
One single tear fell down Laura’s cheek.  
“I’m so sorry Laura” he whispered “but she didn’t make it”  
That’s when Laura broke and her world came crashing in on her.  
Laura curled into a ball hugging her legs, violently sobbing. She couldn’t breathe, she felt trapped. 8 years old and her mother was dead. She would never see her again, never fell her mother’s tight grip when they hugged, never cry to her when she had her heart broken for the first time, never get to see her graduate or get married.   
She would never get do the things a daughter should do with her mother.   
Laura felt a hand on her shoulder, she let out a shake breath and opened her eyes to find Jamie with a cup of hot coco in his hand “here I made you this, be careful it’s hot.”  
Laura sat up and took it from him “Thanks” she sighed, her body exhausted from her sobbing.   
Laura’s father looked up from his hands, “thank you for everything officer. I really appreciate it” his voice was cold and dry the complete opposite to his normal cheery self.   
“It’s absolutely fine, I best get going but if you need anything else you have my number.” The police officer stated while getting up to go to the door. Her father followed and opened the door.  
“Thank you again” he nodded and sighed. His eyes still bright red and puffy from his silent crying. Jamie just simply nodded sympathetically and left. Laura’s father shut the door and rested his head against it while letting out another shaky breath. He turned around and walked over to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for himself and Laura.  
He still hadn’t looked at Laura in her eyes.   
-  
Laura woke up exactly 12 years after that day. She let out a sigh, today was going to be tough; it never gets any easier. This year was the first year she wouldn’t be with her dad on this day, she wouldn’t be home to visit her mother’s grave but she could still do what she did every day, in her mother’s memory.   
She got up from her bed, tied her hair in a lose bun and then got a big hoodie to wear while on the way to the kitchen. She started getting out all the ingredients and started making pancakes. This was the first thing she did on this day every year. Once she had finished she plated up the pancakes and sat down on the sofa to eat them, while flicking through the TV to find something to watch; she ended up settling for an episode of orphan black on Netflix.   
Laura was away in her own world eating her pancakes when she heard Carmilla’s bedroom door open slowly, she peeked over the sofa to see if it was her. Her eyes were met with Carmilla’s sleepy eyes and messy bed hair, she looked beautiful even when she was half asleep. Wait...did she just think that….no, no. Laura snapped out of her inner thoughts and realised she had been staring at Carmilla for a bit too long, she blurted out the first thing that came into her head.   
“Wow, are you feeling okay? It’s 10am on a Saturday…you’re never up before like 4pm…” Laura rambled on.  
“Perfectly fine thanks Cupcake” Carmilla takes a big breath in “Something smells good though” She smiles.   
“Oh yeah, I made some pancakes, there are some left over if you want them” She watched Carmilla as she made her way over to where the pancakes were, “syrup is in the cupboard next to the refrigerator.”   
“Thank you sweetie” Carmilla said getting the syrup and putting it over the pancakes. “You know you don’t have to watch me do this” Carmilla chuckled “I can put syrup on my pancakes”  
Laura blushed, she didn’t realise that she had been stating at her since she walked in, “I was just making sure” Laura grinned “you’re never up this early so who knows what could happen while you put the syrup on your pancakes.”   
Carmilla made her way over to the sofa “whatever you say cupcake, now budge up so I can sit down too.”  
Laura did as she was told but as Carmilla sat down next to her, with their legs touching Laura’s heart sped up, and she mentally kicked herself for letting her heart do that. Laura tried to focus on the TV, she hadn’t watched this episode and it was turning out to be a really good one and she was trying to not seem distracted by Carmilla’s close presence.   
Carmilla and Laura sat in silence eating their pancakes and watching Orphan black but it wasn’t an awkward silence that needed to be filled with conversation, it was nice, comforting almost. Laura was trying to stay strong because today was already a hard one abut now she was thankful she wasn’t completely alone, even if it was her mysterious flat mate.  
Laura was completely in hr own world when she realised Carmilla was trying to get her attention “earth to Hollis, are you there?”  
“hmm? Yeah sorry, in my own little world. What were you saying?” Laura smiled.  
“I asked why you had made pancakes and why you are acting so weird,” Carmilla for a second, “well weirder than usual”   
Laura smiled sadly at Carmilla “Well..it’s..urm”   
Carmilla interrupted her “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, you don’t have to answer that” she sighed going to get up. She really knew how to mess up a good moment.   
“No, its fine” that seemed to make Carmilla sit back down and look straight into Laura’s eyes, she’d never been this close to Laura and she was absolutely gorgeous, her eyes full of innocence and purity, the complete opposite to Carmilla.   
“it was 12 years ago today when I happily skipped downstairs to meet me mum for breakfast before school except she wasn’t there” Laura paused momentarily, she hadn’t told this story to anyone in a long time. “I didn’t even notice but my dad was on the sofa sobbing with his head in his hands and a policeman sat opposite him with the most sympathetic look on his face”   
Laura allowed a tear to fall, “and then he told me. She was on the way back home from the supermarket, we had ran out of stuff for the pancakes and she went to pick some more up, another car lost control and hit her car” Laura sighed allowing another tear to fall “it killed her instantly.”   
Carmilla instinctively put her hand up to Laura’s cheek to wipe away the tear, she didn’t really know what to say, no one had ever opened up to her. Carmilla smiled ever so slightly and goes to open her mouth to say something but Laura interrupted her.   
“So every year I make Pancakes for breakfast and after I usually visit her grave but that’s sort of impossible right now” Laura sighed.  
“I’m sorry.” Carmilla sighed, it was the only thing that felt appropriate to say, even though Laura was probably sick of hearing those words.  
Laura shakes her head and smiles slightly “It’s alright, but thanks.”   
Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door and it brought Carmilla and Laura out of their staring match.   
“Fuck.” Carmilla mumbles while standing up and walking over to the door.   
“Who is it?” Laura asked inquisitively.  
“Ell..” she said opening the door   
Laura sighed to herself and started clearing the plates away but could still here the conversation between Carmilla and Ell  
“I can’t do today Ell, something has come up.” Carmilla says leaning against the side of the doorway   
Ell rolls her eyes clearly annoyed that Carmilla is blowing her off. “We had plans!”  
“Yeah well if you listened, I said that something came up” Carmilla Scoffed  
Ell looks past Carmilla and noticed Laura washing the plates and smirks “so you’re now having breakfast with miss perfect and spending the day with her.”  
“Do you know what Ell, it’s none of your business what I am doing today but yeah I did have breakfast with her, big deal.” Carmilla huffs.   
“Urg whatever, have fun doing whatever you’re doing.” With that Ell storms off and Carmilla slams the door and lets out a big sigh.   
By this point Laura had finished washing up and had gone back the sofa and carried on watching Orphan Black. Carmilla made her way back to the sofa and sat next to Laura “Sorry about that” she said turning all of her body to face Laura again.   
Laura shrugged “its fine, how come you didn’t go out with her?” Laura asked tilting her head to the side slightly and smiling. Laura was kinda glad that Carmilla didn’t leave, she didn’t want to be alone.  
“Because I thought that today you need someone to be there for you…not that you need it because you’re a really beautiful and headstrong girl, but it’s nice to have at least someone when times are hard. I’ve been alone for most of my life so I would know” Carmilla said raising her eyebrows “but don’t get use to me being nice or whatever.”  
Laura grinned at Carmilla “it’s fine you don’t need to hide that you’re really a big softy deep down underneath all of that mystery” Laura says waving her arms around while saying ’mystery’.  
Carmilla laughed, but this laugh was different to those she had heard when she was with Ell, this one was genuine, full of life. Laura smiled to herself for getting this reaction from, what was really, a bad joke.   
“You really are something else, aren’t you cupcake.” Carmilla smiled. That smile sent shivers down Laura’s spine and made her stomach flip. Why was her body betraying her like this?  
Laura shook her head and smiled, today would be better than expected. “Whatever you say” Laura smirks.   
Carmilla nudges Laura “Anyway be quiet. I’m trying to watch Tatiana Maslany be simply amazing.” Carmilla smirked. Laura just smiled to herself and tore her gaze away from Carmilla and back onto the TV.  
They stayed like that for a few more episodes, until Laura broke the silence “I totally get if you don’t want to answer this. In fact, don’t worry I won’t ask” Laura rambled on.   
“Spit it out cupcake” Carmilla chuckled.  
“Earlier, when you said that you’ve been alone for all of your life, what did you mean?”   
“Exactly that” Carmilla said all too abruptly.   
The truth was no one had ever asked about Carmilla’s past so she had never opened up to anyone and didn’t know how to react. No one had ever cared about Carmilla, no one had taken a moment to get to know Carmilla properly, to learn about her past, what makes her angry and what makes her happy but here she was sat next to a tiny Laura Hollis who was entirely too tightly wound up but who was head strong and had a heart of gold and wanted to break down Carmilla’s walls completely and get to know her properly.   
Carmilla took a deep breath gathering her thoughts together.   
“I never knew my dad, he left my mum before I was born. In fact he left because of me, my mum told him she was pregnant and well he left as fast as he could and as far as he could” Carmilla sighted “my mum was so in love with him and it broke her heart that he left so when she had me, she was incapable of loving me like a mum should. Instead she just blamed me for everything that went wrong.” She clenched her jaw tightly for a moment “I don’t blame her, I ruined her whole life, everything that she loved, everything that she knew gone because of me.”   
The truth was there was so much more too her life, so much more hatred, lies and abuse but she couldn’t bear to tell Laura, not yet anyway. “I got fostered out to my mother, it was an okay life, I guess.”   
Laura raised her eyebrows with a slight look of disbelief on her face trying to process everything that she had just been told. She had some many question going around in her head but one thing was for sure. This was not Carmilla’s fault. “You can’t blame yourself for that Carmilla” Laura puts her hand on Carmilla’s knee. “There is no way that it was your fault. I mean…it takes two to tango after all.”   
Carmilla chuckles to herself “You do have a way with words and that still amazes me sweetie.”   
Laura smiles and is glad she has made the situation a little more light hearted. “But I mean it, you can’t blame yourself, for any of this. And neither should your mother. And at least you had on alright life after.” She lightly squeezes Carmilla’s knee.   
Carmilla put her hand on top of Laura’s and squeezed it back and look Laura directly into her eyes. “Thank you.” At that moment her stomach growled with hunger.   
She mentally cursed herself for ruining this moment. Since moving in she had always admired Laura from afar, steeling glances from affair but being too afraid to have a normal conversation with her, which was strange for someone who was so confident around all types of girls but Laura, she is different.   
She is sweet, innocent, full of life and hope. She was everything Carmilla wasn’t.   
She was taken away from her thoughts when she felt Laura remove her hand from underneath hers.   
“I think it is time for some food” Laura smiles excitedly. Carmilla nods and smiles in response following her to the kitchen.   
Laura and Carmilla made Chicken Fajitas together but really it was Laura making them and Carmilla sitting on the counter watching and claiming she can’t cook.   
“Yano, you really could help, it’s not that hard and you’d get to learn how to cook” Laura states   
“I’d rather not cupcake, I’m rather enjoying the view” Carmilla says smirking.  
Laura blushes but tries to shrug off the comment, “whatever, you can get the plates out then.”   
Carmilla pouted but hopped of the counter and got two plates out for them both and set them on the counter; and with that Laura puts the Chicken Fajitas on the plates.   
“Dinner is served!” Laura says excitedly.   
Carmilla grabbed two wine glasses from the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of wine for them to share. She poured the wine into the glasses and handed one to Laura, “To getting to know each other, I guess” She held up her glass and Laura id the same, tapping their glasses together lightly.   
“Too us” Laura says in response as she grabbed her plate and makes her way back over to the sofa with Carmilla following close behind her.   
Laura found it weird how nice Carmilla was suddenly acting around her. She was getting use to the constant bickering they had between them and the fact that Ell was over almost 24/7 but this new side to Carmilla she liked.  
It made things a lot easier between them and she didn’t mind staying in the room with her for more than 5 minutes, heck she’d just spent all day with her.   
After eating they both slump down on the sofa, stomachs full.   
“You really know how to cook up a good meal don’t you sweetie” Carmilla says tapping her stomach.   
Laura smiled at Carmilla “Thanks, me and my mum use to cook all the time together and after she pasted away I use to help cook with my dad.”   
“Your mum seemed like a good woman.”  
Laura nods “She was.”   
With that Laura’s phone started to buzz she took it out of her pocket to see who it was.   
“Sorry I need to get this, it’s my dad.” Carmilla nodded and Laura slipped into her bedroom and answered the Phone.   
Carmilla out her feet up on the sofa and laid down, getting her phone of her back pocket to check for any messages.  
She had 1. From Ell.   
Ell 8:07 pm   
Hope you’re having fun with miss perfect, you are missing out on a gr8 party. She isn’t as fun as me, I know how to give you a good time ;) x   
Carmilla rolled her eyes and sighed. Ell was drunk and she couldn’t be dealing with her.   
Carmilla deleted the message and out her phone on the coffee table. That’s when she heard sobbing from Laura’s room.   
Automatically Carmilla got up and went to Laura’s door and knocked quietly. “Laura” she said softly and opened the door to find Laura curled into a ball crying into her hands.   
“Hey Laura” Carmilla whispered “it’s okay” she made her way over to Laura and sat on the edge of her bed reaching her hand out to rub Laura’s back.   
Laura let out a long shaky breath and looked at Carmilla “I’m sorry” she says shaking her head and crying again.   
“Don’t be sorry cupcake, come here” she said lying next to the tiny girl.   
Laura instantly wrapped her arms around Carmilla’s waist nuzzling her head in Carmilla’s neck.   
She gently reached out and tucked a bit of hair behind Laura’s ear. Carmilla knew that all Laura would want right now is for someone to be there and to hold her while she cried.   
Carmilla did exactly that, held Laura in her while she cried until the smaller girl fell asleep and still after Laura was fast asleep Carmilla stayed and cuddled her.   
Carmilla didn’t need to know why Laura was upset, she could make a good guess but that didn’t matter.   
All Carmilla knew was how she felt when she was like this and how it made her fell even worst when she couldn’t have someone to just hold her while she cried.   
Carmilla knew what to and hoped it would help, even if it’s only a little bit.

TBC


	6. Confusing Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla AU ft. Hollisten and Laferry. Laura is looking for a roommate but is her decision the right one? Meanwhile Perry and Lafontaine take the first big step in their relationship. Lots of fluff! 
> 
> Credit to the Co-writer AstronSouls who will be writing all of the even chapters while I will be writing the odd number chapters.

CHAPTER 6: confusing feelings

She held the blond for a few hours, then began to talk quietly.  
"My mother and I never really got along much, she dotted over my younger brother Will and considered him her special child   
Never understood it but the day we found out she had disappeared, well I found myself relieved but also really, really sad."  
Carmilla stops for a moment, it had been many years since she spoke about this subject; why she was telling Laura she wasn't sure.  
"Will took it hard, I made a show shrugging it off, never felt much love from the woman but it still hurt. I can't say that I know how you feel, but I did miss my mother from the second my brother was born..."  
All the while, Laura had been listening as she stayed cuddled up to her roommate.  
Neither woman knew what they were feeling, nor that were they even attracted to one another.  
But one thing was for sure, both wanted to get to know one another more.  
"I'm sorry, Carmilla." The blond states sitting up, then giggles seeing the shirt the woman wore was soaked in tears.  
"Don't worry about me, cupcake. I always survive." Carmilla smile and straightens her shirt. "You said something about going to visit your mom?"  
Nodding Laura gets up, and puts dishes in the sink, "yeah I visit her every year."  
"Would you like some company?" The darker haired woman asks, getting up from the couch.  
"I would like that." The shorter girl retrieves a light sweater and comes back into the living room, "can we walk?"  
"Sure."  
They both leave the apartment, Carmilla locking it quickly before they started out of the building.  
"Pretty day" Laura says as she sees the sun just starting to set.  
"It sure is." The other woman replies, not looking anywhere but at the young woman she was walking with.  
They walked in comfortable silence for about eight more blocks, till they arrived at a very well kept cemetery.  
“This is it, she’s on the second hill there.” Laura states entering the gates and pointing to the west.  
As the blond led the way, Carmilla stays back a few steps as she follows; wondering why she was even coming along.  
‘I should be sleeping, not out in the damn fucking sun, ugh I hate the Sun.’ she thinks as they finally stop at the foot of a small angel head stone.  
“Hey mom” Laura states as she kneels in the grass, “brought a friend with me this time, her name is Carmilla. She’s pretty cool when she isn’t such a bitch all the time.”  
Carmilla almost snorts at the last part, but holds it back “Uhh hi…”  
Laura looks up and smiles, “You can sit down if ya want…”  
“No it’s ok…” the dark haired woman says, shaking her head, “have your time with your mom.”  
Carmilla steps back a few and leans against a large tree, enjoying the shade.  
Looking back at her mother’s grave, Laura smiles “She’s rough around the edges, but she helps here and there. She’s my new roommate, and a bit of a slob but she makes up for it here and there.”  
She leans back on her hands and looks up over the angel’s head, “I wish you were here mom, the sun is starting to set on another day, I’m still in journalism and my TA and I have become friends.  
Just wish I could share it all with you, I mean I know I am but in person…even dad is scarce now a days with business. We used to talk every week now it’s once a month, but I guess that’s what’s happens huh? Life goes on.”  
Behind her, Carmilla’s brow is creased as she tries not to listen but couldn’t help it; she never knew Laura felt so alone, and now she was cursing herself for not being around more.  
Running a hand through her hair, and not paying attention to what Laura was saying; the pale woman looks directly at the sun as it takes its final moments to set behind the horizon.  
A small smile forms on her lips, she hadn’t seen a sunset in years and forgot what they had looked like.  
She was so lost in watching, she didn’t realize Laura was done; until there was a blond in her vision blocking the view.  
“Hey you, I don’t think I have ever really seen you smile.” Laura states with a grin looking at the dark haired woman.  
Instantly the scowl was back, “Don’t get used to it sweetheart.”   
Carmilla pushes off the tree, “All set?” her voice was a bit nicer this time.  
“Yeah, thanks for coming with me, Carm.”  
“Yeah, no problem really.”   
They begin to walk out of the cemetery, “So what else would you like to do?”  
“I have no idea, have my breakfast, talk to mom and that is about it.” Laura states as they head the opposite direction of where they came from earlier.  
“How about dinner?” Carmilla asks, easily guiding them to one of her favorite restaurants.  
“Sure, what do you have in mind?” the blond asks as they stop in front of a quiet steak house.  
“Steak?” Carmilla asks, ushering her roommate inside, and the host immediately seats them.  
“Wow this is a nice place, dunno if I can afford it.”  
“My treat, since you’ve had a rough day.” Carmilla states and smiles as a glass full of red liquid is placed in front of her.  
“Oh wow they must really know you here”  
“Yeah, order whatever you want to eat and drink cutie.”  
“Thanks!” Laura states excitedly as she looks over the drink menu and gets a small glass of white wine.  
“Wow this place has a lot of stuff…” Laura was looking over a large variety of foods as her drink was delivered to the table.  
“You find anything that catches your eye?” Carmilla asks sipping her drink, and smiling at the waiter who knows what she will be having.  
“Yeah, this braised cod sounds delicious actually.” Laura says looking up from her menu to see the waiter writing it down, “Wow fast.”  
“They pride themselves on their quick service, and they usually don’t talk so don’t ask them too.” Carmilla states as the waiter walks away.  
“Did you order?” the blond asks as she sips her wine.  
“They know what I want, don’t have to order.”  
“That’s cool, so why this sudden change of heart?”  
Carmilla looks up from her glass, “What change of heart?”  
“You are taking me out to dinner, doubt you would have ever wanted to hang out with me, which you did all day, then treat me to dinner.”  
Laura was fishing, she had noticed how the other woman had been looking at her earlier.  
The raven haired beauty seemed to be avoiding the blonde’s eyes, “Just nice is all…”  
Before either could say anything else, they heard two people.  
“Laura!!!! Wait is that your roommate!?” Lafontaine asks excitedly as they force Carmilla to move beside Laura, so they and Perry can sit together.  
Laura laughs and nudges Carmilla.  
“Hey, I am not that social ok…” Carmilla grumps as their food arrives.  
Laura thanks the waiter and digs into her cod, and Carmilla digs into her rare steak.  
“Wow how long have you two been here?” Lola asks as they give their drink orders to the waiter.  
“Maybe ten minutes.” Laura states between bites.  
“That fast!” Lafontaine exclaims, “We have been waiting an hour to get in, how?”  
Laura points to her roommate, “Carm, apparently they know her here.”  
“Nice!”  
Carmilla was sitting there trying to blend in with the seat, but was utterly failing; she had hoped to not see anyone else.  
“So who are you two?”  
“Oh sorry!” Laura states swallowing, “This is Lafontaine, one of my best friends and their girlfriend Lola Perry.”  
“Nice to meet you Carm”  
“It’s Carmilla”  
“Sorry, Carmilla.” Lola corrects herself with a smile.  
As the other’s couple food and drinks arrive, Laura finishes her meal.  
“So what are you two on a date or something?” Lola asks.  
Carmilla almost bends the steak knife in her hand but Laura saves her the trouble.  
“No, she’s just making me feel better is all.”  
“That’s cool” Lafontaine states as the rest of the meals arrive, the aromas assaulting the couple’s noses.  
Now Carmilla was even more uneasy, it seemed more like a double date.  
‘Would that be so bad?’ she thought for a split second before blanking it from her mind.  
When she turns her attention back, she watches as Laura animatedly speaks with her friends; coming more alive.  
The woman found herself enjoying this side of Laura, and wondered how many more sides there were to this young woman she was sitting next too.  
~About An Hour Later~  
“Hey Carm…Carm!” Laura snaps her fingers in front of the woman’s face.  
“Yes?”  
“Ready to go, Lafontaine and Perry left an hour ago.” Laura says with a giggle.  
Carmilla looks around, throws d own some cash and moves from the booth, “Guess we better get goin then.”  
“Thanks for dinner.” Laura says following the woman out of the restaurant.  
“Don’t mention it.”   
Once again they are walking in silence, and quickly make it back to their apartment.  
Entering, Carmilla suddenly pushes Laura behind her.  
“Hey!”  
“Shhh!”   
The taller woman looks around the living room, and could smell another scent, a strange scent.  
“Stay here.”  
She quickly moves about, making sure it was safe before turning a light on and allowing Laura inside.  
“What was that about?”  
“Felt off to me is all.” Carmilla lies and moves to her bedroom door, “I’ll see ya around cupcake.”  
“Night…” Laura replies as her roommate disappears behind her door.  
The blond shrugs and moves to the bathroom to cleanup and maybe read a book.  
Back in Carmilla’s room, she was arguing…  
“Why the hell are you here Lucas?”  
A short, athletic man stood by her window in her room.  
“I was sent to see what you were up too.”  
“I have my own life I lead, and I am free get the fuck out of here!”  
Carmilla was angry, so angry she was ready to lash out.  
“You’ve become too human my friend, or do you remember what you are even?”  
The man sits on the desk chair.  
“I never have forgotten! I have to survive don’t I? I live my way, and this is my way…everyone else can piss off!”  
She grabs a bat and it splinters in her fists as she glares at him, “This could have been your head.”  
Lucas visibly gulps, he knew she was older and stronger, “Just think about coming back, they want the strongest member back.”  
“I chose my path, they can all get staked for all I care. Now. Leave.” Carmilla growls like a wild animal, which sends Lucas running out the window.  
“Fucking assholes” she mutters, then jumps at a knock on her door. “Who is it?”  
“Laura”  
She moves to the door and opens it, “Can I help you, cupcake?”  
“I heard fighting, you okay?”  
“Yeah, just was on the phone is all.” Carmilla states, leaning on her door.  
“Okay, cool just wanted to see if you were okay.”  
“I’m good, you okay?”  
“Yeah, uhm have a good rest of the night.” Laura says and walks away.  
“You too.”  
Carmilla shuts the door and leans against it, “and that’s another problem….I think I am falling for that damn annoying human!”

TBC


	7. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla AU ft. Hollisten and Laferry. Laura is looking for a roommate but is her decision the right one? Meanwhile Perry and Lafontaine take the first big step in their relationship. Lots of fluff! 
> 
> Credit to the Co-writer AstronSouls who will be writing all of the even chapters while I will be writing the odd number chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I just wanted to apologise for taking ages with this chapter, I've had some personal issues I've had to deal with and I am also in the middle of my exams so there is a lot going on, but my exams will soon be over so hopefully I will be a bit quicker at posting my chapters! Sorry again, I hope you enjoy.

8:39pm Danny: Hey Laura! Just finished grading lit papers, think it’s time to chill out, you free? Xx  
8:43pm Laura: Sure! Fancy coming over? Netflix and cookies?!! Xx  
8:45 Danny: I do know how you survive on so many cookies. Be there in 10. Xx  
8:46 Laura: But cookies are so goooood!! See you in a bit :) (The cookies will be ready!) xx  
-  
Laura hadn’t got home after her evening out with Carmilla, since then all she had done is made hot coco, arranged for Danny to come over and get the promised cookies out.  
She had also overheard a conversation between Carmilla just after they had got back, which was completely weird something about something about being free, maybe.  
Thinking about it Carmilla’s mood had completely shifted from the moment they’d got back to the flat, it’s liked she sensed something was wrong. Who could even do that? Well evidently Carmilla can. Laura was pulled away from her internal thoughts when she heard a knock at the door.  
Danny.  
Laura happily skipped over to the door and opened it to welcome Danny with a big grin, Danny replicated the grin as soon as she saw Laura. “Hey Danny!” Laura beamed excitedly giving her a big bear hug in the process, for a small person she sure as hell was strong.  
“Hey Laura” she laughed as she looked at the smaller girl still clung onto her, “How are you?”  
“I’m great! You?” Laura moved so she was out of the doorway and gestured to Danny to come in.  
Stepping into the apartment Danny took in her surroundings. The apartment was slightly messy, with dirty dishes still on the table and clothes dotted around the living room, she assumed the mess was Laura’s roommate, Laura was impeccably clean. She was pulled from her inner thoughts when she remembered Laura asked her a question. “I’m better now thank you” she sighed “Marking those papers were driving me insane.”  
“Well now you can chill out with cookies and hot coco.” Laura beamed “anyway, take a seat and make yourself at home.”  
With that Laura skipped over to the kitchen and started making the hot coco and getting the cookies out, leaving Danny to sit down on the sofa watching whatever was on TV, something about a big blue box called the TARDIS, maybe it was the show Laura always goes on about, Doctor who, is it? Whatever this show was Danny was kinda enjoying it.  
Laura plodded over with two cups of hot coco in her hand and a packet of cookies under her left arm. Laura had a scrunched up face trying to concentrate on not spilling the hot chocolate as she placed it on the small table in front of the sofa and took the cookies out from under her arm placing them next to the two cups.  
“Well it’s good to have you….have you here.” Laura states rather awkwardly as she sat down but never the less a smile was still planted on Laura’s face.  
Danny chuckled, “Thank you for having me and thanks for the hot chocolate.” She said leaning down to pick up the cup closest to her. “So what will we be watching on our Netflix marathon?”  
Laura settled into the sofa after picking up her hot chocolate, “hmm how about Star Trek into the Darkness?”  
“I like your thinking Hollis.” Laura then proceeded to put the film on and picked up the cookies in the process offering one to Danny, which she happily accepted, and took one for herself.  
Both girls settled into the sofa enjoying the film, sipping their hot chocolate thought and putting the empty cups on the table as they’d finished.  
Laura hadn’t even noticed that Danny had fallen until the end of the film, when she could hear Danny lightly snoring. Laura smiled at her and slowly got up, trying not to wake the taller girl up.  
Laura slowly padded to her bed room to get Danny a blanket to keep her warm. As she entered her room she flicked the light switch but rather than her light igniting up her room she was bent with a little bang and the stay on. “Shit!” Laura whispered angrily to herself, she had blew the light.  
Never the less Laura still grabbed a blanket from her cupboard while telling herself she needs to change her light and reminding herself it’s going to be a challenging job being her height, but that won’t stop her.  
Laura made her way back over to the sofa to find that Danny had laid herself fully on the sofa in her sleep (Laura was really grateful because she didn’t know how she was going to get Danny fully on the sofa without waking her up, which she didn’t want, obviously.)  
Laura smiled at Danny, she looked so peaceful sleeping, her face completely relaxed, lips slightly parted and her hair resting lightly on the pillow under her head.  
Staring. Laura was staring, she shock herself out of her head and put the blanket over Danny making sure she was completely covered, which was pretty hard because Danny is sure as hell tall.  
When Laura was sure Danny was sound asleep Laura made her way over to the kitchen grabbing a stool on her way. She couldn’t remember exactly where her spare lights were, apart from the fact that her dad put them up in a cupboard that was high up; very high up. Which, thinking about it her dad was silly for doing considering how short she was.  
But her height hasn’t stopped her before and she sure as hell wasn’t going to let it stop her now.  
Laura placed the stool down in front of the cupboard that she thought the lights may be in and slowly clambered on top, the stool was slightly wobbly so she didn’t want to take any extra chances by moving around too quickly.  
Laura opened the cupboard to reveal the spare lightbulbs on the very top shelf, Laura sighed; this really wasn’t a job for a short person. Laura slowly reached up to the light bulbs with the chair only wobbling a little bit.  
All of a sudden there were hands on her hips making Laura jump slightly “Woah cupcake, you need to be careful you don’t want to know over all of that hot coco.” It was Carmilla. Carmilla with her hands securely on her hips holding her up, it was a good feeling. Woaaaah where did that come from?  
Light bulbs. That’s what she should be thinking about, light bulbs, not the way Carmilla feels so close to Laura and with her hand firmly on her hips. Urg!  
Laura slowly goes up on tippy toes stretching up as far as she can, she feels Carmilla’s grip tighten as the chair wobbles again. With a finally reach Laura manages to grab the lightbulbs.  
Laura slowly turns around to face Carmilla, who still has a tight grip on her hips, and gives her a crooked smile; that made Carmilla’s stomach flip in ways it really shouldn’t. “Sooo…are you going to let me down or are we going to stay like this all night?” Laura says with a slight smirk, she was getting a little more confident around Carmilla and even though she wouldn’t admit it, she liked playing games with her.  
But in true Carmilla style she doesn’t hesitate to respond, “I dunno cutie, I quite like the view from here.” Carmilla tilts her head to the right slightly while looking up at Laura, who has a blush turning her face crimson.  
Carmilla chuckles slightly, at Laura who’s rather embarrassed, “Come here cupcake” Carmilla lets go of Laura’s hips and opens up her arms and looks at her expectantly.  
The only response she got from Laura was a very confused look.  
Carmilla rolled her eyes “do I really have to explain everything to you Sundance? It’s really simple I’ll even help you,” Carmilla takes both of Laura’s hands, making sure to take the lightbulbs and puts them on the side, and then proceeds to put Laura’s hands behind her neck “Keep your hands here and hold on,” Carmilla’s voice had suddenly gone low and raspy sending tingles throughout Laura’s body. “now I will put on hand here,” Carmilla snakes her hand behind Laura’s back and places her hand firmly on her waist “and the other here” her right arm goes right to the back of Laura’s knees. “And I simply lift you for the stool” as she says this she takes all of Laura weight, and holds her in the ‘bridal like position’. “That wasn’t so hard now was it cutie?”  
The sudden closeness between herself and Carmilla causes Laura to take a sharp intake of breath. She was just a few inches away from Carmilla, the closest they have ever been since they’ve been living together.  
It’s from this angle that Laura can really appreciate Carmilla’s natural beauty; well Laura knew how beautiful she I but being this close really just blow everything out of proportion. “I...I gu…guess not” Laura stutters. Really smooth Hollis, really smooth Laura thinks to herself.  
Carmilla just smirked at Laura, she loved making Laura all flustered, it was the only time she could ever make up shut up rambling.  
Then it both hit them. They were staring at each other inches apart and suddenly a tension grew.  
But it was gone almost as soon as it came. They both heard a rather annoyed cough coming from the sofa. They both tore their eyes from the gaze to find a rather annoyed Danny giving Carmilla Dagger eyes. “Sorry didn’t mean to ruin you moment there” Danny snapped.  
“Don’t be jealous Xena” Carmilla says slowly putting Laura back down on the ground, “shouldn’t have fallen asleep then it could have been you who rescued poor Laura here…better luck next time.” Carmilla placed her arm around Laura’s shoulder and pulled her close.  
This seemed to trigger some deathly anger in Danny as she preceded to get up and storm over to Carmilla at an alarming rate. She only stopped when she was inches away. “She isn’t your trophy. Get. Off. Her.” Danny made sure to punctuate those last the words so Carmilla would get the message.  
Apparently she didn’t.  
Laura noticed how Danny had balled her fist and was probably about to punch Carmilla, “wow, guys calm down, look Danny just Calm down and Carmilla stop winding her up.” With that Carmilla retracted her arm, Laura wishes she didn’t. “Now I think we all need to call it a night, Danny you can crash here if you want?”  
Danny shakes her head “I have a summer society meeting early in the morning I wouldn’t want to wake you or anything.”  
Laura nods slowly “now what do you both say to each other?” Laura looked between them both expectantly. She got a shocked face from them both but she maintained her serious face.  
“Sorry” Danny mumbled  
“Yeah sorry” Carmilla mumbled equally as quiet. #  
“That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Laura smiles. “I will see you out Danny”.  
With that Laura walks over to the front door with Danny. She proceeds to hug Danny goodbye.  
With Laura completely unaware Danny glares at Carmilla over her shoulder, Carmilla in response just smirks, she knows Danny is seriously jealous.  
“I will see you soon Hollis”  
“See you soon Danny” Laura waves.  
Laura slowly shuts the door and turns to Carmilla, she didn’t really know what would happen after the ‘moment’ they had not too long ago.  
She will soon find out.


	8. It's The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what's happening with Carmilla, and Laura? What are Lola and Lafontaine up too and what's up with Danny...

Chapter 8: It’s the little things

A figure walks up to a large mansion next to a cemetery, however she was so deep in thought she almost ran into the front door.

The sarcastic woman’s mind was thinking of the night before when she caught Laura to keep her from falling and getting hurt.

‘What’s gotten into me, I mean sure she is attractive but a human?’ she thought to herself shaking her head and placing a hand on the front door of the large building.

She clears her mind “I can think about that later…” and she pushes the door open with a creak and enters. 

Carmilla had ducked out to go find out exactly what her mother wanted, she roamed the large halls; stalling before she went to the main chambers of meeting.

Before she could knock, the double doors swung open to allow her entrance into a vast conference-like room; with eight people sitting on two sides of a long rectangular table.

With a ninth person at the head, she recognized that one…her mother.

“You wanted to see me mother?” Carmilla says in a bored tone.

“I hear you have roomed up with a human, is this true?” the ominous voice of the woman rang through the hall.

“Indeed it is, didn’t know that was a problem.” The younger woman retorts with a slight snarl.

The woman slams her hand on the table, giving it a crack in the top, “ENOUGH! It’s time for you to come home!”

“Home…home…” Carmilla contemplates, “was it not you who banished me from my home!?”

The ladies and gentleman on each side of the table started to murmur to one another at this news.

“Madam, you never told us you banished your daughter from our compound…” 

A tall pale man states as he stands and looks at the woman.

“I don’t have to tell the council everything I do, Joshua!” She glares at him, and he immediately sits back down.

Carmilla shakes her head at the man, being such a wuss.

“But he is right, you should have told us about this, we kept asking where she was. You said she went to explore the world of her own free will, yet she was banished. Our most prized soldier and fighter against the…well you know.”

A lady says, but she remains seated.

“I am the leader of this coven! I shall not be questioned by the likes of beaurocrtic vampires!” Carmilla’s m other growls out.

“But you are a bureaucrat, mother, always have been.” 

“How dare you speak to me like that child!”

By now Carmilla was rolling her eyes, not at all afraid of her mother at this point.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me…”

Carmilla cuts her off, “or what, banishment again or ooo maybe death? You can’t hurt me, I am a lone vampire and happily so. I will not follow orders, I will not obey you, you can kiss my vampiric ass!”

“I will make your life hell girl, don’t you have a roommate now, maybe I’ll send a few over to play with her.”

Instantly a hand is around the older vampire’s neck, and Carmilla is shocked to find her mother weaker than her but she mentally shakes it off.

“Come near my roommate…” she looks around, “if any of this coven come near my roommate or myself, you will see why I was such a prize while I was here, and then no more coven!”

She glares at each elder on the council, then back at her mother “Do not ever try to contact me again…”

She tosses her mother like a rag doll against the cold stone wall and walks out of the room and down the halls to the exit.

 

~At the Apartment~

 

Laura had just relaxed most of the day, after she had found the note from Carmilla; of course she did her homework but the most part just chilled.

Her thoughts kept going back to Carmilla, how the woman acted differently around her but with everyone else she was cold, gruff and pretty much a bitch.

Sighing the blond gets up and pours herself some more hot chocolate, and takes off her hoody; it had gotten a bit warm by now.

Sitting back down, she flips through the channels; until she heard a key in the door.

She turns and watches as her roommate comes through the door, face forlorn and looked somewhat sad looking.

“Hey, got your note…are you okay?” Laura asks getting up and moving closer, but stops as the woman h olds up a hand.

“I’m fine, just a long morning, what are you doing?” Carmilla asks and walks to the freezer and grabs (what Laura thinks) is a Popsicle.

“Oh did some homework now chilling out, where did you go?” She sits at the kitchen counter.

“Visiting old friends, cutting ties and moving on.” The woman replies cryptically, making a popping sound with the Popsicle she walks to her room and shuts the door.

Laura frowns and then slams her head onto the counter accidentally as she says “Worse crush ever…OW!”

Within seconds Carmilla was back, “Hey Laura…Laura you okay?”

“I just hit my head” the blond rubs her forehead where a red mark was forming, “wait how did you get back out here so fast?”

“Just a fast sprinter, can I get you anything?” Carmilla asks with concern in her voice.

“Uhh some wat…” 

Laura was cut off with a knock at the door.

Carmilla quickly goes to the door and opens, then groans seeing who it is “Danny…”

“Hello Carmilla, I came to see Laura.” The redhead states, a clip in her tone.

The smaller woman opens the door just enough for Danny to see Laura then halfway closes the door again.

“There ya saw her and we are in the middle of something, can you come back never?”

“Are you serious? Let me see her!” Danny tries to push through but Carmilla was a lot stronger than she realized.

“Go away, we are busy Danny.” The vampire slams the door in the redhead’s face.

“Carm, open this door!”

Laura looks up, “Who is that?”

“Danny, but I think right now you need to get your wits about you, you have a nasty bump on your head.”

Carmilla says and grabs a glass of water and some ice.

“Here water and ice, hope it makes you feel better.”

“Carmilla Karnstein, let me in!!!”

Both look at the door, “Geesh she doesn’t give up does she?”

Laura chuckles, “its Danny, from what I know she never does.”

The vampire smiles at Laura.

“What, do I have something n my face?” the blond asks and touches her face, then cringes when she touches the bump.

“Easy, that is a nasty knot ya got, and no nothing on your face.” Carmilla takes the ice and gently puts in on the girl’s forehead.

“Thanks” the blond blushes, then groans hearing Danny bang against the door. “One sec…”

She gets up holding the ice to her head and walks to the door cracking it, “Danny leave, I am not in the mood for visitors.”

“OH MY GOD! What happened to you, did sh”Hey Laura, you should be resting not up talking!” came a voice from e?” Danny says jumping to conclusions.

“No…no I did this by accident and don’t feel that great and you’re banging and yelling is giving me a headache, please go.”

“Sorry, just worried about you.” Danny stutters slightly.

“Worried, you hardly know me, and I can take care of myself…” she remembers the ice, “mostly.”

“Hey Laura, get your butt on the couch and rest!” came Carmilla’s voice from somewhere in the apartment.

“But she can help you?” Danny asks, her face hardening.

“Ya know, I don’t care what the beef is you have with her, but she is actually nice to me and is helping me, so I am going to do what she just said. Bye Danny.”

For the second time the door is shut in the redhead’s face, but by Laura this time.

Danny stands there for a moment then huffs, “I will show you what she really is!”

She whisper yells to herself and stomps down the hall.

Inside the apartment, Laura is on the couch and Carmilla was sitting in a chair half paying attention to the TV now.

“You don’t have to stay, it’s just a bump…”

“I’m staying.”

“Alrighty then.”

They fall into a comfortable silence, one thinking of her mother and the danger she is; while the other is wondering about her roommate and why she is being so nice.

 

~Across Town~

 

Lola was happy, she was having a picnic with the one person that meant everything to her; she couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

Lafontaine was pretty happy themselves, able to take their girlfriend out for a nice picnic in the park.

“So what movie next?” Perry asks Lafontaine.

“Baby we have been watching movies all night and morning, I think we need at least a nap.”

“Oh…okay, I’ll clean up real fast.”

Perry gets up and starts tp put things away, and Lafontaine follows suit; then Perry wipes everything down and is about to wipe the table.

“Lola, come snuggle with me” Lafontaine says trying to get their girlfriend to stop cleaning.

“Just this last thing…” 

Perry finds the rag and spray bottle removed from her hands.

“Nap, with me…now.”

Lafontaine drags their girlfriend into the bedroom for a nap.

TBC


	9. Hopes & Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both women are starting to get to know one another, while another couple can't seem to get enough of each other; where will this lead our favorite couples?

Lafontaine wakes up from their nap with their girlfriend in her arms, 3 hours later and they couldn’t stop the smile that spreads across their face, they can’t remember a time when they were truly this happy. 

So much had happened to them throughout their life that really was a struggle but they could always rely on Lola Perry to cheer them up one way or another.

It was a struggle growing up, discovering new things about themselves but they sure as hell wouldn’t be where they were now without the girl that lay fast asleep in their arms. 

Lafontaine was truly content with life and truly in love with Lola Perry. 

They feel Perry stir in their arms and the smile is still plastered on Lafontaine’s face when Lola slowly opens her eyes to look at their amazing partner. As soon as Lola sees that goofy smile she smiles too, god she loves Laf so much. 

Lafontaine leans down to capture Perry’s lips in a loving kiss and when they pulled away they still had that grin on their face. “Lola Perry, how do you fancy going out on another date tonight?”

Lola’s Smile gets even wider, “I’d love to!” She says rather excitedly.

Lafontaine smiles, “great! And don’t worry there will be no movies. We have watched a truly alarming amount these last few days.” That earns Laf a giggle from Perry, oh how she loved that noise.

To their annoyance Lafontaine unwrapped themselves from Perry’s embrace, they felt so safe in Perry’s arms like nothing could happen, like they could face the world and no one could hurt them because they had Perry and that’s all they really needed. 

“So I’m going to go back to my apartment and get ready for tonight, I have some big plans” they smiled “I’ll pick you up at 6pm, yeah?” 

Lola nodded in response to Laf wanting nothing more to be back in their loving embrace, “I’ll see you in a bit then sweetie.” Perry lent up to Lafontaine and gave them a quick kiss goodbye. 

With that Lafontaine walked out of Perry’s room “Bye Per, see you in a bit” they shouted through while leaving Perry’s apartment. 

With a sigh Laf made their way to their car, it was only a few hours until they next saw each other but Lafontaine wanted nothing more than them to be together all of the time. 

Perry, their partner in crime, best friend and girlfriend, the one person who meant literally everything to them and could not live without.   
Perry stayed in bed and cuddled into the pillow Laf had previously laid on. 

She wanted to be around Lafontaine all the time, the minute they were gone she instantly missed them. Lafontaine filled up Perry’s world with so much happiness as love that they missed out on when she was growing up. 

Perry couldn’t bare being alone and away from Lafontaine for too long so she was glad that she didn’t have to wait too long to see them again. 

~Meanwhile~

“Carm?” Laura asks quietly 

“hmm?” Carmilla replies looking up from the book she was reading after she got bored of the TV.

“Do you…urm…fancy going out and getting some food?” the younger girl mumbles not looking Carmilla directly in the eyes. She didn’t know why she was so nervous, just two roommates grabbing so food, nothing weird about that right?

After Carmilla doesn’t respond right away Laura looks at Carmilla and she can see that smirk on Carmilla’s lips. “You asking me out on a date their cutie?”

Laura instantly blushes. “W…what? Urm no” Laura panics, “just urm, I’m hungry and you haven’t eaten anything apart from that Popsicle, so I assumed you were to and I thought it’d be nice, yano a bit of roommate bonding time.” 

Carmilla chuckles, “Cutie relax, stop rambling, I was only joking.” She pauses momentarily “I’d love to, I am feeling quite peckish anyway. Where shall we go?” 

Laura stands up, but instantly regrets it as she goes light headed “Wow okay, I shouldn’t have got up too quickly.” She says holding on to her head.

With a flash Carmilla is by her side and holding her “Slow down there cupcake, you hit your head kind of hard.” 

Carmilla tucks a strand of Laura’s hair behind her ear and Laura’s breathe hitches at the sudden closeness of the taller girl.

Carmilla was making her head spin more than her bumped head was. Even if the bumped head was indirectly Carmilla’s fault, she needs to stop being so god damn gorgeous. 

“How about, you lay down and watch some more of that crappy TV show you watch…”

“Hey Doctor who is not crappy!” Laura interrupts.

The vampire smiles and shakes her head, such a dork. “Anyway as I was saying, you lay down and watch the doctor wiz around in a blue box with a sonic screwdriver and some companion saving the world against cyber men and Daleks or whatever, and I will cook us something instead of going out. How does that sound?”

A small smile spread across Laura’s lips, this girl is full of surprises. “Well for starters for someone thinks Doctor Who is so ‘crappy’” Laura imitates, “you know a lot more than most people who don’t watch it.” 

Carmilla rolls her eyes and Laura just smirks, “but I’d lobe that, only if you’re sure though and I know you’re not doing this just for e but…”  
“Of course I am doing this for you cupcake. But if anymore smartass comments come out of that mouth of yours about Doctor Who I’ll leave you to starve.” 

Laura pretends to look hurt and pouts “You wouldn’t dare!”

Carmilla leans down to Laura’s ear, “Don’t test me cupcake.” She whispers, instantly sending shivers down Laura’s spine. 

“Okay!” Laura squeaks with her heart racing at a pace that a) really isn’t normal and b) probably not safe. 

Carmilla just chuckles at the tiny girl’s reaction, “Go lay down on the sofa Sundance and rest that head of yours.” 

With that Carmilla makes her way over to the kitchen and Laura to the sofa, both instantly missing the others closeness and warmth. 

“I thought you can’t cook? I mean the other day you just stood there watching me.” Laura says peeking her head over the edge over the sofa to see Carmilla. 

Carmilla turns to face Laura with a big smirk on her face “I thought I said no smartass comments missy.” 

Laura raises her hands in surrender “I’m sorry, not intentionally trying to be a smartass.” 

Carmilla just rolls her eyes and shakes her head “Whatever you say cupcake and if I remember correctly, I was too busy enjoying the view to try cook anything, I can most definitely cook cutie.” 

Carmilla’s comment made Laura blush and she soon suck back into the sofa trying to hide the blush that made her face turn a deep shade of red “I guess I will be quiet now then.” 

“Oh, have I made Laura Hollis lost for words? This must be a first!” Carmilla says while getting some ingredients out. 

Laura pocked her head up from the sofa again and sent a death glare to Carmilla “Looks who’s being a smartass now!” 

“That bunched up face you make when you’re angry is hilarious buttercup!” Carmilla says making her way over to the sink to wash some vegetables. 

“Whatever, cutie” Laura says imitating Carmilla.

“I do not sound like that at all.” Carmilla huffs.

Laura chucks “Oh you really do cupcake.”

Carmilla folds her arms over her chest “Right you may be cute but you’re going hungry now!”

Laura pouts and gives Carmilla puppy dog eyes “I’m sorry Carmmm, I won’t say another word from now on until you’re finished!” 

Carmilla huffed and rolled her eyes “Just this once and you better stay quite cutie!”

With that Laura pretended to zip up her mouth and threw away the key, Carmilla just shook her head in amusement with a slight smile on her face, that she tried to hide but Laura totally saw. 

Laura laid back down on the sofa and started flicking threw Netflix for something to watch. 

~A bit later~

Laura ended up settling for an episode of doctor who, of course she did, and she was just finishing the episode when Carmilla interrupted her doctor who bubble. 

“Food is served.” Carmilla says placing the two plates on the table, she then makes her way over to the cupboard and got out two wine glasses. 

“It smells gorgeous!” Laura says excitedly. Carmilla smiles a light genuine smile in reply, it made Laura’s heart flutter. 

Carmilla proceeds to place the two wine glasses on the table and starts filling it up with some wine she had bought not so long ago. “Well I hope it tastes as good as it smells.” She says as Laura makes her way over to the table. 

“It certainly looks like it will.” Laura and Carmilla take a seat opposite each other. “Where did you learn to cook like this?” 

Carmilla smirked, “Well if I told you I wouldn’t keep an air of mystery about me, would I?” It probably has something to with being a 300 year old vampire she thinks to herself. 

‘Oh you have so much mystery’ Laura thinks to herself, and then blushes. Damn it Laura, she thinks to herself, stop it with the stupid crush, she’s your roommate! Laura tried to play it cool, “Carmilla, full of mystery and secrets about her amazing cooking skills.” 

Carmilla just shakes her head, this girl is adorable, “well Laura, full of rambling and an alarming amount of sugar, we best eat up before this gets cold.” She looks Laura right in the eyes and smiles. 

Carmilla felt a twang of guilt, she really didn’t want anything to happen to Laura, and she knew her mother would now try to play games after her display earlier but she wasn’t going to let anything happen to Laura, she’d protect Laura no matter what. 

It was disgusting how much of an impact this tiny human had on her life already, Laura made her feel things that she never thought she’d feel again after a life full of heart ache and hurt. 

But somehow she did so effortlessly and it scared Carmilla so much but nevertheless she wasn’t going to run away from things now, she has finished running; she’s finally free and is going to enjoy it. 

Laura took a bite of her food, which look extremely fancy, and oh my god it tastes amazing! Laura moans in appreciation, which sends shivers down Carmilla’s spine, god that noise was amazing.

Laura looks up at Carmilla “God, this is absolutely amazing Carm! I am glad I didn’t make any more smartass comments.” A little smirk formed at Laura’s lips.

“Well I am glad you like it cutie.” Carmilla winks and smirks at Laura and then starts to eat her food too. 

Laura and Carmilla eat in comfortable silence together, talking to each other about everything and anything that came to mind. It was good for both of them to just relax and be in each other’s company without having to worry about interruptions or any problems that life throws at them. 

They both felt safe and happy in each other’s company and for the first time in a long time they were both content. 

TBC


	10. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is worried about Laura....Laura and Carmilla are finally admitting they like each other...Laferry is well Laferry lol

Laura groans as she listens to the lecture, she was bored to death and really wanted to get back home.

Chewing on the end of her pencil she thinks back over the last few weeks, she was able to get to know Carmilla better and she had finally come to terms with liking the mostly insufferable woman but she noticed that Carmilla always held back a bit.

The blond didn’t even realize her professor was calling on her.

“MISS HOLLIS!”

“Yes, what…32?” She looks up and then groans realizing it was her literature class.

“Miss Hollis, please pay attention, what Elizabethan author have you chosen to study?”

“Sorry Professor…haven’t chosen yet…” She sighs.

“Find one soon, it is for your final.”

Soon after the class finished, and Laura makes her way out but a hand on her shoulder stop her; looking up she looks into Danny’s green eyes. “Hey Danny.”

“Hey, what’s up with you, usually you are really into class?” the redhead falls into step with the shorter woman.

“Oh just thinking about a lot of things.” The blond states as they weave through students.

“You mean thinking of someone” Danny states as they stop in the large common room of the English building.

Laura gives a small smile, “Maybe, but my grades are not suffering, just haven’t picked an author yet.”

“I worry about you, Carmilla is bad news.” 

“Okay, what do you have against her? Every chance you get, you put her down so spill!” Laura demands and sits down in a chair; putting her stuff on the small table.

Danny sits down, “She will break your heart, she has done it with every chick on campus.”

“Every chick?” the smaller woman asks, raising a brow.

“Yes…”

“So she broke your heart?”

“I uhh yeah she did.” Danny looks down, “I just don’t want it to happen to you.”

Reaching over, Laura takes one of the tall girl’s hand “I appreciate that you care, but it’s not your decision to make for me. It’s mine alone.”

“Yeah, I know…”

“Okay no more depressing shit, I need to get home food is waiting for me! And Danny, if I do get hurt, I’ll let you bring the ice cream and romance comedies okay?”

“Deal, now get home.”

“Will do!” Laura grabs her stuff and walks away at a brisk pace, leaving a still worried redhead sitting at the table.

She walks down the sidewalk, worries and happy thoughts in her head; but knowing that if it happens, she would deal with it then.

“Whoa watch where ya going there frosh.” 

“Laf! Sorry was thinking, how are you?” Laura asks with a smile.

They smile back “Doing well, heading to work and then to Perry’s later.”

“How is Perry, haven’t seen her in a while?” 

“Good, very good.” They blush a little, “and how is Carmilla?”

“Great as a broody Carm can be”

They both laugh.

“Well good seeing you Laura, we will see you at the party Sunday?” Laf asks as she begins to walks backwards.

“We will be there, want us to bring anything?” Laura asks quickly.

“Drinks would be great! See ya!” Lafontaine turns and walks away.

“Alright!” Laura chuckles and starts back to the apartment.

 

~At the Apartment~

 

Carmilla had set the table and just plated everything, as well as pouring water in the glasses. “I think it’s all set.”

She moves to the kitchen to start the cleanup, better now than later; the two had gotten comfortable but neither had asked if they were technically seeing each other, which was going to change soon.

She had just put a CD in the player when the door opens, turning she chuckles seeing Laura bounce in and drop her bag on the floor.

“Hey Carm” the blond sniffs the air, “Ooooo that smells good!”

“Well let’s eat then, shall we?” the older woman offers as they move to the table.

They ate in silence for a bit, just enjoying the food when Carmilla clears her throat “hey Laura?”

“Yes?” the blond looks up expectedly.

“She sets her fork down, “What are we?”

Looking confused the blond sips her water, “What do you mean, what are we?”

“Well I know we are roommates, but what are we now…we hang out and go out together…we practically act like a couple…so are we?” 

Carmilla looks across the table, her eyes showing how much she needed to know.

“Would you like it to be us…as a couple?” the blond looks down at her plate, the woman’s stare was getting very intense.

“Yes”

“Wait what?”

“Yes, I want that. I know I can be callous and an ass but yes.” Carmilla gets up and walks around the table and offers her hand to Laura.

Taking the offered hand, the blond stands up still shocked.

“Laura, will you be my girlfriend? I know I have a bad reputation but let me show you that I can actually be a good girlfriend?”

Without uttering a word, Laura leans up and gives Carmilla a kiss on the cheek and simply smiles.

“I will take that as a yes” the older woman says with a grin, “Now that we are official, what do you want to do?” Carmilla loops her arms around the blonde’s waist.

“Cuddle and watch TV?” Laura suggests and then giggles.

“Alright, go get the couch warmed up and I will put the dishes in the sink real fast.” Carmilla says and steps away moving to the table.

Both instantly wish they were touching but both move in opposite directions.

Carmilla quickly makes work of the cleanup and then joins the blond on the couch; groaning when the Doctor Who movie starts to play, “Really?”

“Duh” Laura grins and cuddles into her new girlfriend’s side, happy when Carmilla drapes her arm around her. “Plus you are starting to like it, admit it!”

“Nope, never!”

“Oh come on” Laura pokes Carmilla in the side, “admit it”

Trying to dodge the pokes, Carmilla shakes her head “never hun.”

Laura humpfs but is still smiling as they begin to watch the movie.

 

~Perry’s Place~

 

Lola was sitting at the kitchen bar sipping on a drink when her partner walks into the apartment, “Hey babe, good day at work?”

“Yep, barista’s work is never done.” Laf grins, and gives Lola a quick kiss on the lips, “Bumped into Laura on the way to work.”

The woman turns around, “How is she and what’s her name again?”

Chuckling Laf shakes their head, “Laura and Carmilla are fine, they will be bringing drinks to the party Sunday.”

They sit down next to the woman and leans on the counter and Lola smiles, “Should be a fun bash.”

“I hope so, I invited everyone from work, school and Danny is coming.” Laf states as they go through the list in their head.

Lola nods, “I hope she is okay with Laura and Carmilla, she’s voiced how much she doesn’t like that woman.”

“It’s none of her business what Laura does, unless she makes it Danny’s business.” Lafontaine states, “Anyway, I am going to go take a shower, watch some Netflix when I am done?”

“Sure, anything in particular?” Lola asks, depositing her glass in the sink.

“Nope anything really!” Laf yells over their shoulder, as they make their way to the shower; quickly getting it started.

Back in the living room, Lola was setting everything up; blankets for later, popcorn and turning on Netflix so they could choose something together when Laf rejoined her.

Sitting on the couch, the redhead smiles to herself about how things have worked themselves out; herself and Laf together as well as Laura finding someone, even if that someone annoys the crap out of her.

She begins to laugh and doesn’t realize the time that passes, as Lafontaine watches from the doorway.

“What’s got you busting a gut baby?” Laf asks walking over with damp hair.

“Oh just how much some people can annoy some and make others happy, so what you want to watch, the 100, Sense 8, Orange is the New Black or Orphan Black?” Lola rattles off the list for the night.

Sitting down and pulling Perry to them, Laf thinks “the 100.”

“Alright” 

The play button is pressed and both sit back cuddling and binge watching the rest of the night.

 

~Back at Laura and Carm’s~

 

Carm’s head lolled back as she tries to tone out the next episode of Dr Who, after the movie was over Laura got into a marathon of the series; and of course she relented to watch with her.

“Carm, you awake?” Laura asks and pokes her girlfriend’s side.

Lifting her head, the woman frowns “Sadly I am awake.”

“Well what do you want to watch then?” the blond asks and offers the woman the remote.  
Taking the remote, the older woman switches to satellite and puts it on HBO for Game of Thrones, “This.”

“Never watched this before.” Laura states as she watches the beginning, and then cringes as someone gets killed by a sword, “Oh wow this is violent.”

“I love it, very gruesome.” Carmilla grins and feels Laura cuddle closer to her, “you okay hun?”

“Yeah, just all the violence…” the blond says quietly and jumps at a sound coming from the TV, looking up she sees a large dragon flying around.

“Well I’ll kiss it all away later.” Carmilla offers with a sly grin.

“Promise?””

“I promise cupcake.”

TBC


	11. A New Chapter Begins - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter in Carmilla and Laura's life starts.

Carmilla woke up to the sound of her blaring alarm. She internally groaned, regretting her decision to even set an alarm let alone at 7am on a Saturday but with a plan in mind to knock Laura off her feet she couldn’t wait to get it started. 

The raven haired girl rolled out of her bed, she decided that before she could do anything she needed a cup of hot black coffee. As she made her way over to the kitchen she went over the plan in her head again, she was sure it would put a smile on the younger girls face and that smile literally lit up Carmilla’s world. 

After making her coffee Carmilla decided to get Laura’s TARDIS mug out and get it ready so she could have it when she woke up. With that Carmilla got out a pen and a piece of paper to write Laura a note; 

Hi Cupcake,  
Just had to go out and run some errands, just need to add hot water to your Tardis mug and you’ll have a nice hot cup of hot chocolate!   
See you when I get back   
P.s Don’t make any plans for today!   
Carmilla xx

Carmilla then proceeded to drink her coffee as fast as she could, which proved difficult considering it was boiling hot, she wanted to get her plan under way as soon as she possible could. 

Once she had managed to drink the remainder of her coffee she ran into her room to get dressed. She threw on the first outfit she could find, which ended up being her leather pants (no surprise) and a random band T-shirt she had. 

Carmilla made her way out of the apartment, being careful and shutting the front door quietly in an attempt not to wake the sleeping blond. She really didn’t want any texts from Laura asking ‘what the frilly hell is going on?’ considering she still has a lot to sort out and doesn’t need any distractions.   
-  
As Laura woke up she stretched out letting a small smile appear on her lips, memories of the night before flooring back in her mind. She was finally and officially Carmilla’s girlfriend and Carmilla was officially her Girlfriend.   
She sat up and checked her phone; 

1 new message! – From Laf  
Laura unlocked her phone and read the message;

Good morning tiny gay one! Saw the broody and oh so mysterious one looking pretty stressed out this morning, is everything okay? Haven’t seen you in a long time we’ll all have to catch up soon. How about tomorrow, 5pm, my place??

Laura let out a small chuckle, she could always rely on Laf to make her smile. Although the Carmilla side of the message made her worry. She sent off a quick text telling Laf that she’d love to come over and she would invite ‘the broody and oh so mysterious one’ and also check that Carmilla is alright and then made her way out of the room. 

She was worried for 2 reasons, the first it was 10:50am on a Saturday and Laf sent the message at 3 hours prior and Carmilla is never up before midday on a week day let alone a weekend. The 2nd reason was the weird things going on recently, like that random guy the other day, or the meeting that made her come home in a huff. Those things didn’t go unnoticed by Laura and now she was seriously worried. 

That’s when Laura saw her Tardis mug and a little note under it, she read it and smiled. So maybe she was over reacting, Carmilla seemed fine and she must have something planned if she couldn’t make any plans. 

Laura did as Carmilla told her and put on the kettle to boil some water to add to the hot chocolate. Once the kettle was boiled and she was pouring in the hot water she heard the front door open. 

“Carm?” Laura said slightly unsure, although no one else had a key so she knew it couldn’t be anyone else, she cleared her throat to sound more sure, “Carm is that you?” 

The door shut. 

“Well I sure hope you weren’t expecting anyone else cutie.” 

Laura face lit up at the sound of her girlfriends voice and she made her way over to wear Carmilla was standing. “Well I wasn’t even expecting you to walk through that door until I read that note...”

Carmilla smiles slightly, “I had to go out and do something...” Carmilla said slightly nervously. 

Laura reached out for Carmilla’s hand and Carmilla took it happily, “so what are we doing today? Your note said I shouldn’t make no plans…but I hope you don’t mind but Laf invited us around their place and I said yes but if you don’t want to I can message them…”

Laura was cut off by Carmilla, “wow, slow down their cupcake. No need to ramble so much.” Smirked Carmilla, “Today’s plans are a surprise,” she lightly squeezed Laura’s hand “but I am more than happy to see the two gingers again, as long as I get to spend time with you.”

A blush formed on Laura’s cheeks, “Who knew, miss dark and mysterious is such a sappy romantic,” Carmilla opened her mouth to protest “but I like it, and don’t worry your secret is safe with me.” Laura says with a wink. 

Carmilla pulled Laura close to her which causes Laura’s breath to hitch, “I’m glad about that cutie, I really do need to keep up my broody and disinterested vibe…” Carmilla says leaning in slowly closer to Laura. 

That’s when there was a knock at the door, interrupting whatever was about to happen. Carmilla sighed and let’s go of Laura, “you might wanna get that cutie.” 

Laura sighs in response walking over to the door. When she opened it she was face with Danny.

“Hey Laura..” Danny notices Carmila’s death glare “I ...urm …hope I wasn’t interrupting anything but I was just passing by and was going to check if your free and wondered if you wanted to grab a coffee?” 

Laura smiles slightly at Danny “Thanks for the offer but Carm and I have plans for today, but how about we get that coffee one day after class next week?” 

“Sure, sounds good to me!” Danny says enthusiastically. “Anyway I best leave you both to it, have fun.” Danny leans down to hug Laura goodbye which Laura reciprocates however Danny is once again met with an intimidating glare from Carmilla, which she does back. 

Pulling away Danny put on a big smile, “See ya Hollis.” 

“Bye Danny.” Laura says after her as she left. 

Laura shuts the door and turns around to see Carmilla smirking at her. “What?” Laura questions.

Carmilla’s smirk grows wider, “Oh nothing, just a coffee date with big red, I hope I don’t have to be worried.” 

Laura rolls her eyes and walks over to her girlfriend “You have nothing at all to be worried about.” 

“Good” Carmilla smiles “anyway, I have plans for today so go get changed so we can get it all started.” 

“Yes ma’am” Laura throws a fake salute to Carmilla and heads to her room. 

In response Carmilla just shakes her head and Laughs, “You are such a dork.”   
-  
Carmilla was sprawled out on the sofa waiting for Laura, so far the tiny blond had taken exactly 1 hour and 13 minutes to have a shower, do her makeup and presumably get dressed yet she was nowhere to be seen. 

Carmilla had done this in half an hour.

Surely she would be finished soon Carmilla thought to herself. So with that Carmilla walked into her room and got the bunch of roses that were laid on her bed for Laura. 

Carmilla made her way over to the front door, and closed it behind her, she wanted this to be like a proper date and this is how it was going to start. Carmilla waited another 5 minutes before knocking on the door, 4 times. 

She can hear Laura on the other side shouting that she won’t be a minute which just makes Carmilla’s smile go even wider. Laura opens the door and they are face to face with each other after 1 hour and 20 minutes of getting ready. 

Carmilla is stunned by her girlfriend stood in front of her, she looked, well, absolutely gorgeous. Carmilla was the first to break the silence, “you look, wow.” 

Laura has a big smile on her face “I could say the same for you.” 

A small blush formed on Carmilla’s cheeks “Thanks but urm... I got you these” Carmilla hands Laura the roses “and I was wondering if you’d like to go out on a date with me, officially as girlfriends?” Carmilla asks timidly. 

Somehow Laura’s smile goes impossibly wider “Carm, these are beautiful and of course I’d go out on a date as official girlfriends.” Laura puts emphasis on the word girlfriends, she likes it a lot. 

Carmilla lets out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding and smiles “Well go get your stuff cutie, we’ve got places to go!” 

Laura sat in Carmilla's car with a slight buzz. She loved surprises and Carmilla wasn't telling her where they were going but at the same time she was nervous, she didn't know what to expect. 

Carmilla was completely focused on the road, turning her now and then to check on Laura when-ever their eyes met they both smiled a warm smile at each other. 

"Are you sure you can’t tell me where we are going?" Laura asks with a slight whine in her voice. 

"Mmhmm. I'm positive I can't tell you cupcake. It wouldn't be a surprise then but we we've nearly arrived at part one of the date." Carmilla says eyes still on the road.

"Wait there are parts to this date?" Laura smiles wide and Carmilla nods in response. 

After a 45 minute drive they finally arrive at their destination. 

"Okay," Carmilla starts, "put this on" Carmilla hands Laura a blind fold "and I will help you out of this car." 

"A blind fold? I'm sure I can walk!" Laura says in a high pitched panicked voice.

Carmilla reaches for Laura's hand and squeezes it lightly, "you trust me don't you?" 

Laura nods "of course but..."

"Then trust me now, I promise it'll be worth it." While saying this Carmilla takes the blind fold out of Laura's hand.

Once again Laura nods, Carmilla then proceeds to slowly and gently put the blindfold over Laura's eyes. She leans in close to Laura and kisses the tip of her nose; Laura grins in response and whis-pers "thank you."

Carmilla quickly gets out of the car and rushes over to Laura’s side. She opens the door and reaches for Laura’s hands “Okay so I’ve got a hold on you, you just need to get out of the car and not bang you head!” 

Laura did as instructed and manages to get out of the car with no bumped head, once she was fully out of the car she clung to Carmilla’s side; wanting to be protected. 

“I’m right here, and I promise nothing will happen” Carmilla says kissing the top of her head, “but to make things easier you’re gonna have to hop on my back.”

“But I don’t want to hurt you..” 

Carmilla cuts Laura off “cupcake, you will not hurt me, have you seen yourself? And anyway, I’m super strong.” I’m a vampire after all Carmilla thought to herself. 

Carmilla leads Laura’s hand to her should and turns around so Carmilla is facing away from Laura and lowers herself down. “Okay so wrap your arms around my neck, but please don’t strangle me” Carmilla teases which makes Laura giggle “and I will hold the back of your legs so you don’t fall off.” 

Carmilla makes sure she told Laura everything she was doing to make her more comfortable “finally I will stand up and I’ll have a good hold on you.” And like she told Laura she stood up with complete ease with Laura clinging onto her. 

“You okay up there cupcake?” Carmilla asks turning her head slightly. 

Laura smiles slightly, “I’m good, now how long am I going to be up here for?”

Carmilla shut the passenger door where Laura was and made her way over to the trunk to get a picnic back out “Not too long, we are close don’t worry.” Carmilla says comfortingly while shutting the trunk again. 

Carmilla made her way over to their destination, Laura still clinging onto her back “Right, we are here. I will just lower us down and then you just need to put your feet on the ground, take your arms away from around my neck and I will take off your blind fold.” 

Laura smiles timidly “Okay.” She whispers. 

Carmilla did exactly what she said she would do and Laura got back safely on the ground without a problem. 

After Carmilla dropped her bag on the floor beside them she made her way behind Laura and wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist then rested her head on Laura’s shoulder, “you can take it off now.” Carmilla says in a raspy voice.

Laura slowly reached up to the blindfold, slightly nervous at what she may find but as she took it off and her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight she wasn't disappointed. 

Laura’s breath was truly taken away, in front of her was the most magnificent beach she had ever seen. 

Either side of them stood too massive cliffs running right to the shores edge, it almost acted as a barrier to separate them from everyone else Laura thought to herself; it did exactly that as they were the only two on the beach. 

Luscious golden sand lay untouched in front of them, small waves. The crystal clear waters roll into the shore with such peace. 

Carmilla gently squeezes Laura's waist which takes her out of her trance. "Wow...Carm...This is just beautiful!" Laura says enthusiastically. 

A small smile forms at Carmilla's mouth, from the lack of response from Laura she had been getting worried, till now.

Laura proceeded to turn around in Carmilla's arms, once face to face Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck. 

It then set in how close they were, the closest they had ever been; Laura held her breath slightly, Carmilla looked truly breath taking.

Carmilla's eyes flicked down to Laura's lips for a slit second but it didn't go unnoticed by the honey blond. 

Laura slowly leaned in to Carmilla, giving her chance to pull away but Carmilla did exactly the oppo-site and closed the gap. 

TBC


	12. Chapter 11 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla takes Laura on a date.

The kiss ignited a series of mini explosions throughout their bodies, the feeling was electric. Neither had ever had a kiss that felt just as good as this one. Both had waited so long for the kiss and now it was happening they both couldn’t be happier. 

Carmilla was the first to pull away unable to control the smile that instantly spread across her face, Laura had the same reaction. “Wow” Carmilla whispers resting her forehead against Laura’s. 

Laura grinned “Wow indeed.” Laura couldn’t believe how the past few days had panned out, here she was with her girlfriend having their first kiss together on an absolutely amazing date; things couldn’t get any better. 

“So part one of this date, has gotten off to a great start” Carmilla grinned, “how about we have some lunch and then go explore for a bit?”  
Laura placed a quick kiss on Carmilla’s lips, “That sounds perfect!” 

Carmilla pulled away from Laura, she grabbed the basket and pulls out a blanket. Carmilla started to talk as she laid out the blanket “Okay so I didn’t really know what to include in this mini picnic so I’ve just brought a range of things,” She looked at Laura and smirked “and of course I brought cookies!” 

Laura’s smile got impossibly larger, this girl is seriously perfect. Carmilla pulled Laura from her thoughts when she interlaced her hand with Laura’s and slowly pulled her over on to the blanket to sit down next to her. 

Carmilla started unpacking the array of food she had packed, she really didn’t have any idea on what to pack so she ended up bringing a lot. 

“When you said a range of things I didn’t expect this much food” Laura giggled “At least if we don’t eat it we can fill up our bare cupboards.” 

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Carmilla says smirking. “Anyway tuck in!” 

They both eat the food together telling each other random stories from their week, it was nice, it felt normal and Carmilla really craved normal after all the weird things that had been going on in her life recently.

After they had both finished eating, they still had loads of food left; at least the cupboards would be filled with snacks again. Laura suggested they explore the area. 

They both got up and walked off hand in hand. They left the picnic stuff where it was as Carmilla was sure no one would be coming any time soon. They walked around the little beach area, looking around in some rock pools and little caves, although they didn’t venture in too far into them as it had a very unsettling feeling for them both. 

They ended up standing at the shore line, “fancy just paddling our feet in the water?”

Laura nodded in agreement and they both took their shoes and socks off and roll up their jeans. 

They both held hands as they walked in, as soon as the water hit Laura’s feet she let out a shriek “That is way too cold!”

Carmilla let out a laugh “Come on cutie you’ll get used to it, just hold my hand and you’ll be fine.” Laura just shook her head. 

“Right fine but you only have yourself to blame for this.” Carmilla says letting go of Laura’s hand and in a flash has Laura picked up bridal style. 

“Put me down!” Laura exclaims giggling and kicking her legs around.

Carmilla loved the sound of Laura giggling “No, you asked for this.” Carmilla keeps walking until the water is just below her knee.

“Okay, okay I definitely do not want to be put down now!” Laura says still giggling.

“Well that means you are most definitely being put down then.” Carmilla pokes out her tongue at Laura and lowers her down in the water, until she is fully down.   
Another shriek from Laura as she gets lowered into the water, “Oh Carmilla Karnstein you are so going to pay for this!” 

“Oh am I?” A smirk appears on Carmilla face.

“Yes you are Karnstein, just you wait!” Laura wraps her arms around Carmilla’s neck “but before I do…” Laura leans up to Carmilla to kiss her, which Carmilla returns. 

Suddenly Laura pulls away and Carmilla feels a big splash of water hit her from Laura, “Oh no you didn’t!” Carmilla says shocked. 

Laura just grins and then runs to shore as fast as she can to get away from Carmilla possibly splashing her back. 

By the time Carmilla gets out of her state of shock Laura is at the shore in a fit of giggle, Carmilla just shakes her head and laughs making her way over to Laura “I can’t believe you just did that!”

“Pay back, cutie.” Laura tries to imitate Carmilla but just ends up in another fit of giggles. 

A big grin goes across Carmilla’s face, this girl is absolutely adorable and her girlfriend. Girlfriend, she likes that a lot

-

Carmilla drove them back to the flat, both with wide smiles; they couldn't be happier.

Both sat in a comfortable silence for the journey home, with the radio quietly playing in the background.

Laura placed her hand on Carmilla's knee which made Carmilla glance over to her girlfriend. "Thank you for today, I've really enjoyed every second of it." Laura said with a beaming smile.  
.   
A smirk formed on Carmilla's lips, "Cupcake, the night is still young, you've got more to come yet."  
-  
They arrived back at the apartment, getting out of the car they walked back hand in hand back inside. 

"Right," Carmilla started as they walked into the apartment, "you have 1 hour before the second part of our date starts." She smiles "which means 1 hour to get ready, is that okay cutie?" 

Laura nods with a smile, "I guess I will see you in an hour then" Laura places a kiss on Carmilla's cheek before skipping into her room. 

Carmilla was left with a big grin on her face, oh how she adored her beautiful dorky girlfriend.   
\-   
1 hour past in a flash, Laura was panicking about what to wear. She resorted to wearing a simple summer’s dress that hugged her in all of the right places. 

She step out of her room to find Carmilla lent against the wall next to Laura's door with a smirk. 

Laura looks amazing Carmilla thought to herself. "Wow." Carmilla says. 

A blush forms at Laura's cheeks "Wow to you too." Carmilla had on her signature leather pants and a simple shirt on, but damn didn’t it look good on. 

"Shall we cutie?" Carmilla holds out her hand for Laura to take, which she does happily. 

They walk out if the apartment hand in hand and make their way to the stairs. Laura goes to walk down but Carmilla pulls her in the other direction. "We're going up here." 

Laura looks at Carmilla confused at first but just goes with it and follows. 

Once they reach the top of the stairs Carmilla stops right in front of the door. Suddenly she doesn't seem quite so sure that her plan is a good idea. 

Still facing the door and away from Laura Carmilla takes a deep breath in, that's when she feels Laura let go of her hand.

"What's wrong?" Laura whispers as she steps up on the same step as Carmilla and turns her around to face her.

Carmilla stays facing down, unsure of whether Laura would like what she'd done. 

That's when Laura lifted Carmilla's head up to make Carmilla's eyes meet with her own. 

"Carm, talk to me." Carmilla stayed silent for a moment with her mind in overdrive. Laura moved her hands on Carmilla's shoulders.

"It’s...it’s just what if you hate all of this? I mean I didn't check that any of this was okay with you and..." Laura smiled at Carmilla's babbling, it was usually her being the one this nervous and over talkative. 

In that moment she had so much adoration for the girl that stood in front of her, she couldn't help but close the gap between them and kiss Carmilla; silencing the babbling in the process. 

At first Carmilla was slightly shocked but returned the kiss, in that moment Carmilla forgot all of her worries; the way Laura kissed her made her feel like everything would always be okay, that nothing else mattered but them and she truly believed it. 

Laura was the first to pull away but rested her fore head against Carmilla's, her response…Carmilla let out a ragged breath and closed her eyes; she just had to put any doubt she had to the back of her mind and just remember that Laura was here for her. Not anything else.

One last deep breathe in and Carmilla was met with Laura's hopefully honey brown eyes. "Okay" she whispers.

Carmilla clasps her hand around the door handle and takes a step back from Laura, so Laura can go out first. 

As the door opens Laura is met with darkness but a small glow of light from candles not too far away and the shimmering stars up above, it truly was a magnificent sight. 

She took one step forward out on top of the building roof to get a better look at what was in front of her. 

Right in front of her was a small table for two with a candle burning away in the centre. 

There were two plates sat on the table filled with some delicious looking food (Laura couldn't tell what it was but it looked amazing). 

Besides the plates stood a bottle of very expensive looking wine. Laura couldn't believe what seems was seeing, all of this in front of her was all for her and no one had ever done anything like it.

Laura was truly touched by what she saw in front of her, a big smile spread across Laura's face (much to Carmilla's relief) and a teat slid down her cheeks.

"Are you okay Laura?" Carmilla asks quietly as she wrapped her arms around Laura's waist from behind.

Laura nodded "It’s just...This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me and I just can't quite believe it," Laura chuckles and wipes another tear away. 

"You deserve nothing less cupcake" Carmilla kisses Laura's cheek and makes her way to stand in front of her, "Shall we?" Carmilla says offering her hand for Laura to take.

Carmilla led Laura to her seat and took it out for her and then made her way over to her seat. 

"I can't believe you've done all of this." Laura said still in awe. 

"Well you're worth it, cutie." Carmilla says with a smirk, "why don't we eat up before this all gets cold?" 

Laura nods in agreement and then they both get stuck into their food. 

They both eat in a comfortable silence together just enjoying each other's company. 

Laura finishes first and sighs contently "that was absolutely amazing! How have you done all of this?"

Carmilla finishes shortly after, "well I know people." The smirk still firmly on her face, "most of this I've done myself but I've had some assistance from a few friends, anything for a beautiful girl like you," Carmilla says with a wink. 

"Well this is all absolutely beautiful, the meal, the great wine being under the beautiful stars and being with an absolutely gorgeous girl," a small blush forms on Carmilla's cheeks "It’s all so much, I can't believe you've done all of this for me."

"Of course I've done this all for you," Carmilla reaches out her hand for Laura's "you have turned my life upside down in a matter of a few weeks," Carmilla squeezes Laura's hand "and I'm totally not good with this feelings thing but you've made me a lot happier." 

"Well I'm glad my broody girlfriend is getting happy because even after all of the mess and untidiness you make me happy too." Laura kisses the back of Carmilla's hand. 

"So I've got one last thing planned, I brought up a blanket and pillows for us both, how about we do some star gazing together?" 

A big grin goes across Laura's mouth "That sounds perfect."

Carmilla gets up and gets out the pillows and blanket and sets the out on the floor, Laura sits down and hold out her hand for Carmilla; once Carmilla takes it Laura pulls her down to sit with her.

Carmilla lays down first and opens her arms for Laura to snuggle in, as soon as she does Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura bringing her as close as she can. 

It was moments like this that she enjoyed with Laura, moments where it'd just the two of them. No worries about the troubles of life that are ahead, it's just them wrapped up in each other living in the moment. 

Carmilla smiled contently as she placed a kiss on the top of Laura's head, this causes Laura to look up at Carmilla and smile. 

"What was that for?" Laura asks inquisitively 

"Just being you cupcake" Laura places a kiss on Carmilla's lips and whispers a thank you against them. 

They stay like that, face to face, just gazing into each other’s eyes for quite some time until Carmilla's turns to face up to the starts; Laura soon follows suit.

They lay there together wrapped up in each other's arms cuddling for hours, Carmilla talking about the stars telling Laura everything she knew and Laura listening in awe and completely mesmerised by what her girlfriend was telling her. 

They both had a perfect day with each other and couldn't be happier. 

They both secretly hoped every day could be like this but they both knew deep down something was heading for them.

TBC


End file.
